From There to Here
by GleekMom
Summary: Klaine Future Fic: Parents bring with them both the joys and pains of their own childhood. Blaine and Kurt were no different. They knew parenthood wouldn't be easy, especially with the path they had chosen. But for their daughter, they would do anything.
1. From There to Here

**Author's Note:**

**Parents bring with them both the joys and pains of their own childhood. Blaine and Kurt are no different.**

**Welcome to "From There to Here." In retrospect, this is an Alternate Universe Ready to Fly Series Future Fic, if Kurt had spent Blaine's senior year in Ohio instead of going to New York on his own.**

**Most of the stories about Kurt and Blaine as parents have been very sweet and fluffy. While this one will certainly have those moments, those of you who know me know that I also love my angst. There will be some warnings in later chapters, but if you've read my others you might have an idea where I am headed.**

**I've been told by my good friend momaboutown that this story may not be for everyone, and that's ok. Just please don't judge until the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>From There to Here<strong>

Kurt and Blaine frantically paced the floor of their Manhattan apartment, running out of ideas of who to call. Tears had dried on both their cheeks, their minds racing with thoughts of the worst. They had called all her friends, the hospitals, the police stations, the theater and the club and no one had seen her. Their friends were all out looking for her and no one had reported back in. It was 10pm, and her curfew was 6pm in the winter when the sun went down early and the city grew cold. Manhattan at night was no place for a 12 year old girl.

Just as they were about to call the police again, she walked in the door. She wore a tan designer coat, pink gloves and a fluffy pink scarf. Her long red hair was covered by her hood, and her pale freckled cheeks were pink with cold and nerves. For a moment Blaine and Kurt remained frozen where they stood, staring at their daughter as her eyes went back and forth from her father to her daddy. Then Kurt ran to her and took her tightly in his arms.

"Kayleigh, thank goodness you are ok, you had us so worried!" he cried, not wanting to let her go. She buried her head in her Daddy's neck.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He stepped back, placing her at arm's length and bent down a bit to put them eye to eye. "Your father and I were terrified Kayleigh. We didn't know if you were hurt or in danger. We called all your friends, everyone is out looking for you."

"I'm fine, Daddy, I didn't mean to make you worry," she said matter-of-factly.

"Fine?" Both startled at the boom of Blaine's harsh voice from across the room. "If you're fine, young lady, then you better get yourself to your room right now," he ordered.

Kayleigh looked up at Kurt, a worried look in her eye. "Daddy?" she asked uncertainly.

"Now, Kayleigh!" Blaine yelled pointing down the hallway.

Kayleigh let go of Kurt and ran to her bedroom.

Kurt went over to Blaine and placed a soothing hand on his arm. "She's ok, Blaine, she's home and she's safe. Let's just take a minute to calm down before we talk to her, it's been a long night." Now that she was home again, Kurt's heart stopped racing and the knots in his stomach started to unravel.

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent off a quick message to everyone letting them know Kayleigh was home and safe. "I don't need to calm down Kurt. She's twelve years old, she stayed out until 10 o'clock at night without calling, texting or in any way contacting us, and I am not going to put up with it." He stormed off to his daughter's room, Kurt trailing closely behind.

Kayleigh had closed the door behind her, and he knocked only once before opening the door. She lay on her bed, music hooked into her ears. Her father storming into her room startled her and she pulled out her earphones and sat up.

"What the heck Dad?" she yelled.

Blaine stood astounded at the foot of her bed. "What the…?" he echoed then shook his head in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?"

As Kurt stepped into the room, Kayleigh stood up and walked over to Blaine. "Why don't you just calm down, Dad," she snapped back to her father.

"Where the hell were you tonight Kayleigh?" Blaine asked, though from her attitude he was almost positive he knew precisely where she was and he didn't like it one bit. "You left this house my sweet little girl this morning, and now you're back four hours late, sassy and defiant." Kayleigh stared at him but didn't answer. "Answer me, Kayleigh," he warned.

Kurt stepped toward them standing on either side of them both. His only desire at the moment was to defuse the situation. "Sweetheart," he said gently touching her arm, "just tell us where you were. It's our job to make sure you're safe."

She folded her arms across her chest and puffed herself up as tall as possible, coming just underneath the shoulders of both men. "I was _fine_. I can take care of myself. I don't _need _either of you." She spoke to both of them but her eyes were on Blaine, daring her father to say differently.

Blaine's blood boiled. "You better watch it young lady," Blaine said in warning.

"You are _not _my father and you can't tell me what to do! I want to live with my mother, I hate you!" she screamed in his face.

Kurt saw it coming. He saw Blaine's eyes blazing. He saw Blaine's hand twitch. It had been years since he'd seen Blaine like this, since before they had adopted Kayleigh, but he knew it in a heartbeat. As Blaine raised his hand to their daughter, Kurt caught it and pulled him to the door.

He looked straight into Blaine's eyes, watching the fire slowly burn out. "Go outside. I'll handle this," Kurt ordered.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, heartbroken.

Kurt looked at him, softly running his fingers through Blaine's curls, trailing his hand down his husband's back where he squeezed him lovingly. Sweat beaded on Blaine's brow. "Go," Kurt told him, gently pushing him out the door.

Kurt and Kayleigh watched as Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets and disappeared into the living room. Kurt watched him until he disappeared around the corner then carefully closed the door to his daughter's bedroom. He turned and considered his daughter. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she looked at Kurt, sad and confused.

Part of him wanted to just tell her she was grounded and go out to take care of Blaine, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he sighed and sat down on her bed, patting a spot next to him. Kayleigh sat, wringing her hands together in her lap, eyes staring at them. "I didn't mean it," she said quietly.

"I know you didn't sweetheart," Kurt said, "but there's a reason you said it and I'm beginning to think your father knows why." Kurt waited for her to speak up, but she didn't. "Why won't you tell me where you were tonight?"

"Because you'll be mad," she answered truthfully.

"Kayleigh, we're already mad," Kurt said to her. "We'll be madder if you're not honest with us." Again he waited, but there was no response. Kurt's mind started to race with possibilities. "Do you think you were safe?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes."

He moved his fingers to her chin and pulled her face up to him. She was so beautiful, and so young, bright blue eyes, shining with unshed tears. She was hiding something and he was sure Blaine had figured it out before him. Blaine always knew her better. "Would your father and I think you were safe?"

She looked at him, then averted her eyes. She shook her head, face reddening with guilt. That confirmed it for Kurt.

"You were with your brother," Kurt accused her. He didn't need to ask. He knew. She just nodded the confirmation.

Kurt got up and paced across the room.

Kayleigh jumped up. "I was fine Daddy, really. He didn't do anything wrong. I was safe. Please don't be mad," she begged.

Kurt stopped and turned to her. "Getting you home 4 hours after your curfew is not fine and safe. And not letting us know you were okay, does not prove to us you are mature enough to visit him on your own." Kayleigh's tears started to fall down her cheeks. Mad barely even covered the emotions Kurt felt. She had been asking to see her brother a lot lately, and they had repeatedly told her no. They hadn't felt she was ready and she proved them precisely right tonight. He was mostly certainly mad, as well as disappointed in her behavior, not to mention worried about what she may have learned that evening. "3 weeks, Kayleigh, that's how long you had to wait for another visit, only 3 weeks."

"I needed to see him now," she cried.

"Well, I hope it was worth it," Kurt said shaking his head. "Because now you are grounded for 3 weeks until the visit. You go to school and you come home. I can't risk you going out there again. As for what you said to your father, I suggest you sit here and think about how that hurt him and come up with a good way to apologize to him. We will talk more about this later, _with_ your father when all of us have calmed down."

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath as he walked out of his daughter's room and back into the living room. He saw Blaine sitting on the couch, head in his hands, as he had for years whenever he was upset. For a moment Kurt flashed back to the 16 year old boy, so hurt and alone, hiding everything inside. Kurt sat down next to him and wrapped his husband in his arms. He could feel Blaine trembling next to him.<p>

"I was going to hit her," Blaine said, voice breaking with shock.

"But you didn't," Kurt tried to reassure him.

"But I would have. If you weren't there, if you hadn't stopped me, I would have." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kurt turned to Blaine and took his face in his hands. "Listen to me Blaine. I don't think you would have." Blaine looked away, knowing differently, but Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "We knew this day would come. We talked about it before we decided to adopt her, before we were even married. We knew it wouldn't always be easy, but we'll get through it."

"I just don't want to be him," Blaine started but Kurt kissed him gently to stop his train of thought.

After a minute he pulled away and locked eyes with Blaine. "Listen to me. You are not your father. You are nothing like him," Kurt told him firmly. "You are a wonderful Dad and Kayleigh loves you very much. You have never hurt her, never even come close to raising a hand to her before."

"And I won't ever again Kurt, I swear it." Blaine fell into Kurt's arms and cried until the tears had run dry. Kurt whispered affirmations in his ear and kissed him gently, but he knew there was nothing he could do other than assure Blaine that he trusted and loved him and that Kayleigh did too.

After a few minutes, they were interrupted by quiet footsteps and a small voice. "Dad?"

Kurt and Blaine sat up to see Kayleigh in her pajamas. Blaine wiped his cheeks and opened his arms to her. Kayleigh ran into them and buried her face into his chest, smelling the musk of her father that had always made her feel safe when she was afraid. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"I'm sorry too sweetheart. I didn't mean to…" he tried, but he couldn't say it. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"What I said was horrible, Dad. I would have deserved it if you hit me," she said, looking down ashamed.

Blaine glanced at Kurt shocked, then quickly lifted his daughter's face so that their eyes met. "Look at me." Her tear-filled blue eyes met her father's glowing amber. She reminded him so much of Kurt. "Stop right there. Nothing you could do, now or ever, gives anyone the right to hurt you. Not me, not your Daddy, not your friends or a boyfriend. Understand? Nothing. I was very, very wrong."

Kayleigh nodded and wiped away her tears. Kurt reached around Blaine and hugged them both, rubbing both of their backs. "But you were angry," she reasoned.

"Yes," Blaine admitted. "I was angry. I was hurt by what you said. And I was scared all night. And it still isn't an excuse." He looked back and forth between Kurt and Kayleigh. "Did you tell Daddy where you were?" he asked.

They both nodded hesitantly, concerned about Blaine's reaction.

"Did you see your mother?" Blaine asked calmly.

"No. I just saw Michael," she admitted reluctantly.

Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes, calming himself. Kurt squeezed his shoulder to keep him centered. Kayleigh had been asking for weeks to see him on her own. He had contacted her online, despite Blaine warning him not to, and he was pushing her. Blaine had been adamant that she was not to see him outside of her supervised visit. He knew what her brother was into, and it wasn't anything good. He could interrogate Kayleigh. He could ask if Michael was sober, if there were alcohol or drugs, or other guys where they were tonight. He could ask all those things, but those answers could be gotten later. She was safe at home, and really there was only one question that was important.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked back and forth between the two men that had raised her since she was two years old. How did she tell them? How did she explain what had been in her heart for basically her whole life. They answered her questions when she asked, but they were vague and protective. Her childhood was all a blank to her and she just wanted the real answers. "I just wanted to understand," she said.

Kurt took her hand and squeezed it. "Understand what sweetheart?" He glanced up to Blaine and he could see the pain in Blaine's eyes. Kurt had always wanted to tell her their story. Blaine thought it better to wait until she was older. The fact was, it was too hard for Blaine. Too many of his own unresolved issues.

She considered her fathers. They were her fathers in every way and she desperately loved them. But she had a family out there that she only saw six hours a year. A brother, a mother and she didn't know who else. But she needed to know. "I just want to know how I got from there to here. I need to know."

Blaine looked at Kurt. After 17 years together, they didn't need words anymore. They both knew it was time. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled himself away from the two most important people in his life. "I'll get the popcorn," he said lightly heading to the kitchen.

"I'll get the scrapbook albums." Blaine went into the master bedroom and took out a number of scrapbooks he and Kurt had put together over the years. And one that had been created for Kayleigh on her adoption day when she was only 3 years old. As he reached for it, he sighed. The simple times were over. It was going to get hard from here, but he knew that together, they would make it through.

All three of them gathered on the couch. Kayleigh had gone to her room to get her teddy bear and her blanket, childhood security items that she still liked to cuddle when things were scary or sad. She wasn't naïve. She had a feeling that there was going to be a little bit of both in the story of her fathers and her childhood. But she was also excited to finally hear it.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, and Kurt smiled back. Blaine nodded at his husband to start. Kurt looked at them both, eyes shining. "It all started 17 years ago, when your father and I met at a school called Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Reviews, Thoughts, and Love are always appreciated.**


	2. From There to Here: NYC

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my new story. Chapter 2 is a lot of exposition, which was necessary to move on to the heart of the story, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you to Jen (momaboutown) for being my sounding board and my cheerleader. You're the best!**

**I do not own Glee or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I just want to know how I got from there to here."<em>

Blaine smiled at Kurt, and Kurt smiled back. Blaine nodded at his husband to start. Kurt looked at them both, eyes shining. "It all started 17 years ago, when your father and I met at a school called Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio."

"That's where you met Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff, right?" Kayleigh asked.

"Right," Kurt said. "And Uncle Wes and Uncle David. You've seen pictures of us all in our uniforms. And you've heard a lot of the stories. Though only Wes met your Aunt Michelle while he was at Dalton. Nick and Jeff and David met their wives later."

"And that's where you named the club after, right Dad?" she said turning to Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "Yes sweetheart, that's where my club is named after. And where the color scheme comes from," he winked at Kurt. He remembered when they had first bought out the club. When they had challenged each other to shout out the name they wanted on the count of three, both shouted 'Dalton' at the same time. "Dalton is where your Daddy and I fell in love," Blaine shared.

"But I thought you both graduated from McKinley, where Uncle Finn teaches," Kayleigh said.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and frowned. He wasn't ready for the explanations. He never had been. Kurt knew it was time, but as always, he knew it was Blaine's story to tell, especially to his daughter. Blaine didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to tell her the whole truth.

"We'll get to that later sweetheart. There are some things you need to understand about your story first," Blaine said. Kayleigh's nose scrunched in confusion, and Kurt immediately drew her in for cuddles.

"All in good time, mon ange," Kurt said, and kissed his angel on top of her head.

"Let's talk about coming to New York," Blaine said with a smile.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine were both accepted to different departments at Tisch School of the Arts at NYU they did not hesitate to make plans. After a year in Ohio taking community college classes, building a theater resume and a costume design portfolio, Kurt was more than ready to conquer New York City, especially with Blaine by his side. He had visited Rachel at NYADA a number of times that year, putting far more wear and tear on the Navigator than his father had really wanted, and he was absolutely certain it was where they both belonged. Kurt was in charge of finding an apartment that was affordable but fashionable and on his last trip out to see Rachel, he found the perfect one bedroom flat.<p>

Saying goodbye to Burt was possibly the hardest thing that either of them had done. Since the summer after they first started dating, Burt had gradually become more of a father to Blaine than his own had ever been. Blaine loved his parents, as any son would, but two years was not long enough to recover from sixteen years of pain and neglect. Burt had given him everything he had missed and more, and he could no longer imagine life without Kurt's father.

For Kurt, tears flowed when they finally parted ways. His father had been his whole life for so long and had been his best friend when he had no one else. Through thick and thin, Burt had never failed to stand by Kurt's side; loving him, protecting him and caring for him better than any child could have dreamed. Burt had been his mother and his father and it terrified Kurt to move on without him. But in a way it also thrilled him. Especially since he was moving on with Blaine.

They weren't alone, they had friends around. Nick and Jeff had both headed out to New York too, and they were joining Rachel who was entering her sophomore year at NYADA. The week before college started was an amazing time that they would remember forever, full of laughter and reminiscing. Santana had spent it with them before heading back up to Ithaca, and when Blaine had to say goodbye to her, Santana snapped at Blaine for crying while she held back her own tears. They promised to call all the time and over the many months and years whenever they were apart, they made good on that promise.

To be in New York with the friends they called family, was the greatest feeling in the entire world. Of course it wasn't to last, as school started and the daily grind grew exhausting.

Kurt committed himself 110% to the drama program at Tisch, telling himself that there would be plenty of time to design after he became a star. He worked tirelessly in class and rehearsals to make a name for himself, one that put him in the good graces of his professors and didn't burn any bridges. He had every intention of graduating college, while performing as much as possible. Kurt spent every summer throughout his college career auditioning, in the hopes of getting his name out and known. The summer after his freshman year, he had leading roles in two Off-Off Broadway shows in tiny sweltering theaters that barely seated 50. The summer of his sophomore year, he had a small role in an Off-Broadway production that went nowhere, but at least had air-conditioning and appreciative audiences.

Blaine threw himself into his work at Tisch, soaking up everything he could possibly learn about recorded music at the Clive Davis Institute. He found a job his freshman year at a hot Karaoke bar not far from their apartment and his reputation amongst the patrons grew when they learned how talented a singer he was. Over the next four years, he rose in the ranks from busboy and waiter to assistant manager and then manager his senior year. Patrons frequently requested that he sing and he was tipped generously on the evenings he performed. During his senior year he was able to convince the owner of the bar to build a small recording studio for those who wanted to venture beyond Karaoke, and it became a huge hit as Blaine mixed their music and processed CDs for them.

Kurt and Blaine worked so hard in school and out, that they barely saw each other, but they were proud of each other's successes and were grateful every night for the tiny one bedroom apartment they shared where they could fall in bed together when the day was done. Most evenings they were both fast asleep in each other's arms before their heads even hit the pillow. But there were those special nights they set aside, free of work or school, where they made love until the sun came up, and those nights were glorious.

* * *

><p>Mornings were sacred. They knew that as they got older and started working that they would have to sacrifice them, which was all the more reason to not let anything get in the way of them now. They would alternate who would get up and make coffee and breakfast, while the other enjoyed an extra twenty minutes in bed. Well, Blaine did. Kurt took the opportunity to do an extra long skin regimen on the mornings he had free.<p>

It was one such morning on a cold day in January of their senior year. They had taken a quick trip to Lima for Christmas in December, but New York was home by now and their trips were getting shorter and more far between. Blaine had gotten the coffee on and was in the middle of cooking omelets when he heard Kurt's phone ring. He thought nothing of it as he dropped the asparagus, onion, broccoli and gouda into the egg mixture already on the stove. He found himself humming Kurt's ringtone, the latest Lady Gaga song, and laughed. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same, he thought to himself.

Kurt came out of his room slowly in his robe with his phone in his hand, lost in a daze. As soon as Blaine saw him, he put the spatula down and walked towards him. Kurt's face was flushed with shock and Blaine immediately thought the worst.

"What is it, Love, is everything ok? Burt? Carole? Finn? My parents?" Blaine rambled but Kurt kept shaking his head. "Then what is it?"

"I got the show, Blaine," he said softly and his eyes started to glow. Saying it out loud finally allowed the disbelief to be overcome by the reality of the phone call. His hands shook and he stepped closer to Blaine, putting the phone down before he dropped it. "I'm going to Broadway!"

Blaine stared in amazement and then laughed wildly as Kurt ran into his arms. Blaine immediately wrapped him up tightly and swung Kurt around and around, laughing and hollering. Tears of joy streamed down both their faces as Kurt's greatest dream came true. "I'm going to Broadway!" Kurt repeated again, still trying to believe that it was real.

Blaine put him down and cupped his hands around Kurt's head, kissing him passionately. When they pulled away for air, he swiped his thumbs across Kurt's cheeks, wiping away the tears. Neither of their grins could be wiped away. "I am so proud of you, baby," Blaine said. "You're going to Broadway!"

* * *

><p>Blaine had rented out the Karaoke bar the weekend before their college graduation to hold a party for himself and Kurt. Kurt had wanted to help, but Blaine assured him that he had more time and would put the whole party together. Kurt couldn't argue. Blaine invited all of their family and friends, old and new. It was an amazing mix of people from their lives. Their families were there of course, even Blaine's father had come. Santana, Rachel, Nick and Jeff had come and Wes, David and Mercedes had flown in. Of course they also had some of the many friends that they had made since moving to the city; classmates from Tisch that they had grown very close to as well as a few of Kurt's fellow chorus members in his show. It was an eclectic crowd and a dangerous one for a Karaoke bar. Even Burt had gotten up to sing.<p>

Only a few of the people in attendance knew Blaine's ulterior motives for the party; Burt, his mother, Nick and the friends who had flown in. Everyone else was as much in the dark as Kurt, which was precisely what Blaine wanted. When the party seemed like it was slowing down, Blaine took the microphone and asked for quiet. He glanced down at Kurt who was sitting in the middle of the room with his father and Finn, and he smiled softly as Burt took his son's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I want to thank everyone for coming today to celebrate the amazing journey that Kurt and I have taken over the last few years. There were many days when neither of us thought we were going to make it to walk with our friends to graduate. Kurt fought to stay in school through his rehearsals and performances, and we have amazing professors to thank for him being able to wear the cap and gown, though frankly we are all a bit nervous to see what he is going to do with it," Blaine teased. Everyone laughed and Kurt blushed, but it was true. He had been designing in his downtime and he had great plans for his graduation outfit.

"As amazing as the two of us ending this part of our journey is, it's the next stage of our lives that I really invited you all here for today." Tears started welling in his eyes and he looked at Kurt, who gazed back nervously. He looked at his father and Burt nodded to him in reassurance. Kurt could see tears in his father's eyes as well, and his heart started to race.

"The Christmas of my junior year of high school, I gave Kurt a gum wrapper ring and a promise to always be his boy," Blaine continued. "That was back when we were poor high school students. He didn't like to talk about the future back then. He had amazing dreams he wanted to achieve, and he thought he would be thirty before they would all come true. Dreams of college graduation and Broadway. Well, I always knew better. While he went underappreciated in Lima, Ohio, I always knew that New York would welcome him with open arms. And here he is, 22 years old, about to graduate college, while he's dancing his heart out on Broadway every night. And now that he's a Broadway star, Kurt deserves a little bit more than a gum wrapper ring."

Kurt's heart stopped as Blaine pulled out a small blue box. His hands flew to his mouth. Blaine smiled, stepped off the stage and walked to Kurt. All eyes in the room followed him. He knelt down on one knee and chuckled as the tears already started rolling down Kurt's face. He could see Kurt's hands shaking and he knew that his were as well. "Kurt Hummel. I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you would change my life forever. You are my light in dark places, my angel, my cheerleader, my teenage dream. You believed in me when no one else did. You _knew_ me when no one else did. You saved me. And I don't ever want to be apart from you. I want to love you forever, and be by your side through thick and thin. I want to raise children with you and grow old with you. I want to be your husband."

Blaine opened the box to reveal an 18 carat white gold ring with a rectangle of round brilliant diamonds in the center. Kurt stopped breathing as a squeal caught in his throat.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Blaine held his own breath as Kurt shakily pulled the ring out of the box. So many thoughts rushed through his head, it was swimming and he couldn't think. The only thing he knew was that for the first time, Blaine asked him to marry him and he didn't want to run. He didn't want to change the subject, or tell him to wait. He didn't want to avoid the thought of the two of them with children running around driving them crazy. He wanted it all. The life, the forever, the children. He wanted to be Blaine's husband, and he sure as hell wanted that ring. Blaine was watching him so carefully, reading every thought that passed behind those glasz eyes. Kurt took the ring in his fingers and held it out to Blaine. "Yes," he said, shakily at first, then repeated it louder. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you!"

Blaine grinned widely and took the ring, placing it on Kurt's ring finger. It fit perfectly, as Blaine knew it would because they fit perfectly. Kurt and Blaine fell into each other's arms and hugged and kissed, not caring who was watching, as the entire room erupted in applause.

Rachel and Santana immediately jumped on stage and sang "Perfect," a song that they had sung years ago to each other and somewhat had become their theme song. Kurt and Blaine danced and though the party had been winding down, it now went on until the wee hours of the night. The congratulations didn't end for a long time. Blaine was delirious with happiness. He and Kurt were getting married.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Reviews are love!**

**Anyone interested in seeing the ring, It is the Century Ring from Tiffany's. You can see it on the website, which I can't seem to link from here. I will try to post a link to it on my tumblr at GleekMom or ask and I can tweet it to you.**


	3. From There to Here: Wedding

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing. I am grateful for everyone of you. Thank you also to Jen (momaboutown) for all your guidance and enthusiasm.**

**Although Kayleigh is only 12, I am very much picturing a young Molly Quinn as her, so I will be using her as the avatar for this story on my tumblr (GleekMom). I am happy to answer questions about this story here or there.**

* * *

><p>Blaine closed the photo album that held the pictures of their graduationengagement party. "Ok, that's enough for one night. Time for bed," he told his daughter.

"Oh man," whined Kayleigh, "Not yet! You haven't even gotten to me yet!"

"Dad's right," Kurt agreed. "Look, the popcorn's all gone. It's nearing midnight and you have school tomorrow."

"I have to go to school tomorrow?" Kayleigh protested. "But it's so late, I'm going to be exhausted!"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to come home at ten o'clock at night." Blaine said sternly. "Now brush your teeth and off to bed. We can continue this conversation tomorrow when you get home."

"Come on, sweetheart, I'll tuck you in," Kurt said, taking Kayleigh's hand and pulling her up. He hugged her tightly and led her off to the bathroom, then bed.

Blaine stacked the photo albums and placed them neatly on the table. He grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and brought it to the kitchen, rinsing it out and placing it in the dishwasher. He turned all the lights off and went into the master bedroom to get ready for bed. It had been a long day and he was worn out.

Kurt came into the room and went through his nightly skincare routine while Blaine lay in bed. He expected his husband to be asleep when he finally climbed into bed, but he found Blaine staring at the ceiling. Kurt leaned on one elbow and played with the hair on Blaine's chest. "I'd offer you a penny for your thoughts, but I'm pretty sure I already know what they are," he said solemnly.

"Thank you for not telling her," Blaine said quietly. "I like to remember the good parts of that party. I'm just not ready yet to explain to her about her grandparents."

"Well, you better get ready Blaine, because she's going to come home tomorrow and want to know everything. And there is no way to tell Kayleigh her story without telling her yours," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. Kurt kissed him on the cheek comfortingly. "Hold me?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

"Forever and ever," Kurt said. He opened his arms and Blaine rolled over to place his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped Blaine in his arms and softly brushed his curls. They lay quietly, trying to allow the other to sleep, while both of their thoughts once again turned back to remembrance of that evening.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt held hands as they walked back to their apartment after the engagement party. Blaine couldn't help but rub his finger back and forth against Kurt's new ring, which made Kurt smile. And yet, Kurt could tell that something was wrong. Blaine should have been bouncing off the walls with excitement, but instead he was quiet, glancing frequently at the sky, where the bright lights of New York City drowned out the stars they used to wish upon.<p>

Blaine's heart was heavy, heavier than it should have been on this amazing night. When the room erupted in applause after his proposal, he had eyes only for Kurt, but as the night went on he enjoyed sharing his moment with everyone important to him. Everyone, that was, except for his parents.

Blaine had been nervous about inviting them to the party, but they had proven him wrong, bustling in the crowd, brimming with pride at Blaine's success both at school and in the club. After his proposal, they had been the first ones he had looked for, and he found them sitting at a table near the door. His heart dropped when he saw his father's face, lips pursed with anger or embarrassment, Blaine could not tell which. He saw his mother take his hand and squeeze it. His father whispered to her and she nodded. For a moment, Blaine and his mother locked eyes across the room. Her lips formed the words, "I'm sorry," but she did not come to him. Instead, holding her ex-husband's hand, they walked out the door and did not return.

There was plenty that evening to distract Blaine from the heartache, and he had indeed let it go until the chill night air of January hit him. But as he walked hand in hand with Kurt back to their one bedroom apartment, the flood of emotions he had buried away all night came back and caught in his throat. All he could do was caress the ring, the symbol of his love for Kurt, and Kurt's love for him, and try to convince himself that nothing else mattered.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Blaine absentmindedly removed Kurt's coat from his shoulders and took off his own, hanging them both up in the closet. Kurt turned and enveloped him in loving arms, kissing him warmly. "Hello, fiancé," Kurt grinned.

Blaine smiled sadly and kissed Kurt one more time quickly. "I love you."

"Well if that's true, then tell me what's bothering you." Kurt frowned. "I expected you to be shouting from the rooftops on the walk home, not gazing up at the hidden stars." He looked knowingly at Blaine and spoke quietly. "I didn't see your father after you proposed. What did he say?"

Blaine turned and walked off to the bedroom. Kurt followed and watched as Blaine took off his jacket and tie and his watch. Blaine slipped off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt before sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands. Kurt stood in the doorway, arms crossed, watching him. "Blaine?" he coaxed.

"He didn't say anything. My mother held his hand, and they walked out the door." Blaine looked up at Kurt, his face a mix of tears and anger that by now Kurt clearly recognized as a reaction to his father. Except this time, it wasn't. "How could she do it?" Blaine asked him. "How could she walk out with him? How could she go back to him?"

"She'd been holding his hand all night," Kurt said quietly, walking over and sitting next to Blaine to massage his neck.

"But how could she do it again?" Blaine asked in disbelief. "After all these years, how could she choose him over me again? How could she forgive him?"

"You've forgiven him for a lot, Blaine," Kurt gently reminded him. But Blaine shook his head violently.

"No!" Blaine burst angrily off the bed, leaving Kurt sitting there. "I may have let a lot of things go, but there are things I will never forgive him for Kurt, and you know it. I can't believe she would."

Kurt did know. Blaine and his father had worked through a lot in counseling; the Christmas when everything went wrong, the way he had struck Blaine when his father had first met Kurt. Those days they had remembered together, Colonel Anderson had expressed his regret and Blaine had forgiven him. But the things that happened the days after the Sadie Hawkins dance were never spoken about, never apologized for, and never forgiven.

"Your mother has always loved him Blaine. It took sixteen years for her to be able to put your needs before hers, but she finally did it for as long as you needed her to. Now you're graduating college, you're getting married. You're an adult. You don't need her to protect you anymore," he said.

"I hate her," Blaine declared.

Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around Blaine who turned around in those soft, comforting arms and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "No you don't. She loves your father, as you do. And as I love you. Sometimes we love people who aren't perfect and we forgive mistakes we never should. I know that no matter what you ever did, I would love you forever and ever."

Blaine pulled away and bore into Kurt's eyes. "Don't. If I ever turn into my father, don't love me. Protect our kids…"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss. It was getting rarer and rarer, but he hated when Blaine let his childhood pain haunt him. And he wasn't going to let it happen tonight of all nights. He pulled away and held Blaine's face in his hands. "You listen to me, Blaine Anderson. You will never turn into your father, and I am not talking about children with you until the honeymoon. How am I supposed to plan a fabulous wedding when you are focused on rugrats running around under foot. Now, tonight is our engagement night, and there is no way in hell that I am letting your parents ruin it for me. So I am going to go get ready for bed, and you are going to get naked and meet me there and then we are not going to sleep until the sun comes up. Is that understood?"

Blaine let a smile slip from his lips and his knees went weak as Kurt admonished him. "Perfectly," he whispered, and risked a kiss, which Kurt quickly returned. "I love you, Kurt."

"You just think about how much until I get back," Kurt teased as he gently pushed Blaine back to the bed and disappeared behind the bathroom doors.

Blaine took a deep breath and undressed, climbing into bed to wait for Kurt. If there was one thing he had learned over the last five years, it was that no matter what came back to haunt him, Kurt could always make it right.

* * *

><p>Blaine quickly grew exhausted with the wedding planning, and started yessing Kurt to death, allowing his fiancé whatever he wanted and Burt agreed to pay for. Since becoming a US congressman, Burt was definitely more able to provide his son with the wedding he desired, but he refused to call in favors. Instead, Blaine and Kurt called in some. After much deliberation, Kurt decided, and Blaine agreed, that they would get married on a Monday at the Broadway theater, with the ceremony on the stage and the reception at the hall attached to the second floor mezzanine. This took care of both the location and the lights. The music would be brilliantly handled by Jeff and his band for merely the cost of their expenses and there was certainly going to be no shortage of singers at the wedding who would happily contribute. That left the money they had to go toward the photography, the food, the flowers and the decorations.<p>

Then there was the matter of who was going to marry them. It was an argument that they had put off for years. On Christmas and Easter and the occasional Sundays, Blaine would head off to church while Kurt sat at home, waiting for him. They had rarely discussed it. Frankly it hadn't been an issue. But now it was.

"I am not having a priest, a minister, a rabbi, or any other religious icon marrying us, Blaine," Kurt argued.

"So who is going to marry us then, Kurt, a ship's captain?" Blaine teased.

But the teasing wasn't entirely good natured. It was important to Blaine for religion to be a part of the ceremony. He was proud of the progress that some churches had made in accepting their marriage, especially the church that he went to, and he wanted to celebrate it. Kurt still wanted to punish them all for the hate he'd experienced over a lifetime.

In the end, Kurt relented, because really, how could he deny Blaine the one thing that was truly important to him. Especially if his parents chose not to attend.

They sent Blaine's mother and father invitations. And they waited. But they never received a reply. Kurt talked to Burt. And Burt spoke with Mrs. Anderson. But the Colonel was firm in his decision it seemed. He would not see Blaine marry the boy who had destroyed his family, would not sit in the audience and hold back his objection. After the wedding, she promised to work to bring them back together. But until it was official, she couldn't change his mind.

Blaine was devastated; he couldn't hide that from Kurt. But he didn't let it take him over. His mother asked Burt to make sure she had a video of the event. Burt offered to let her come with him and Carole, but she said that wasn't possible. Burt knew a lost cause when he saw one and so did Blaine. His parents wouldn't be at the wedding. It was something he had known since he was young, and yet it still broke his heart. He allowed himself one day to mourn the loss, but only one. After that, he put it aside. No matter what, his wedding to Kurt would be only joy.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had gotten Kayleigh off to school that morning with only a modest level of grumbling, and had gone about their day. Blaine had headed into the club early, counting receipts, doing some paperwork and walking the block to the bank to deposit last night's earnings. Then he headed home. He knew that the conversation with Kayleigh was far from over and he and Kurt had agreed to discuss the plan when he got home.<p>

But Kurt was late. He had gone to have lunch with Rachel and both knew what could happen once Rachel and Kurt got chatting. When Kurt got home, he apologized profusely, but it didn't change the fact that there were only fifteen minutes before their daughter arrived home from school. Kurt found Blaine pouring over the wedding album and climbed on the couch next to him.

Kurt glanced at the picture and laughed. "I still cannot believe that Rachel sang Hava Nagilah and convinced Puck and Finn to lift us in those chairs!"

Blaine turned the page and smiled, flirtatiously. "I still cannot believe you made me go fishing for that garter," he said winking.

The two continued their trip down memory lane as the door opened and Kayleigh bounded in the door, no worse for wear from her lack of sleep. She dropped her books by the door, hung up her coat and jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Yay, more photo albums!" she shouted as she jumped on the couch and snuggled herself in between her father and her daddy.

They turned back to the beginning of the book and told their daughter all about their wedding. The pictures from the ceremony were beautiful. Blaine's best man, Nick, standing by his side along with his fellow Warblers, and Kurt being given away by his father as Rachel, Kayleigh's Grandma Carole and some of Kurt's friends from Tisch stood in attendance. She smiled as she saw a picture of them exchanging the small wedding bands of white gold that they wore to this day, Kurt's beneath his engagement ring. They continued to flip through as the pictures moved from the ceremony to posed shots to the reception, and she shouted out all those she knew as they pointed out the people she didn't. Soon though, she was frowning as she realized that two people were clearly missing from the album.

"Where are Grandfather and Grandmother?" she asked.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes met over the head of their daughter, and Blaine slowly closed the album, placing it back on the table.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms to the redhead, and she crawled in his arms, staring up at him with uncertainty. Kurt reached out his hand to Blaine, but it was waved away. This conversation was ten years in the making, longer really, and it was one that Blaine and Blaine alone had to have. Kurt got up to make some coffee, listening intently, but allowing them their space.

Blaine sat thinking for a while. He knew that this talk was about so much more than his father and his daughter. It was about how Kayleigh would see things the rest of her life. It would determine whether his daughter chose a journey of love or hate. This was the moment that had terrified him since before he had even met her. But he had made the choice, brought her into his home, and promised her that he would do this right.

"Tell me about your grandfather," he encouraged her.

"Well," she said thinking, "he's strong. And I don't mean he's physically strong, I mean…" she hesitated for a minute, trying to put her thoughts into words. "I mean, when he believes something he doesn't let anyone challenge him."

"Can you tell me more about that?" Blaine asked and for a moment chuckled inwardly as he channeled his therapist from years ago.

But Kayleigh didn't catch on to the maneuver. "Yeah. I remember a time when I was at the park with grandfather and grandmother and someone came up to us. They asked me who the people watching me were and I told them they were my grandparents. Well, the guy went up to them and told them that I wasn't their granddaughter, and Grandfather would absolutely hear nothing of it. He shouted back at the guy, then grabbed my arm and pulled us away and back home. I thought he was going to punch him, honestly, but he didn't," Kayleigh added.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt who shook his head. Neither one of them had ever heard that story. Of course the immediate question that ran through their minds was who the guy was, but that was a question for another time.

"Your grandfather and grandmother love you a lot," Blaine shared with his daughter. "I want you to always remember that."

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. I know there's something you're not telling me. I know they love me, now tell me what it is," she demanded.

Blaine sighed. It was now or never. "Your grandfather has always been like that, ever since I can remember. Even when I was a little boy, younger than you, he didn't like anyone disagreeing with him, or disobeying him." Blaine looked at her, so innocent, and he was about to crush that. He swept his finger under her bangs, away from her forehead, and the simple gesture made her look older. He took a deep breath and told her the truth. "But he didn't always pull his punches."

She didn't say anything, just lowered her head and examined her fingernails, considering her father's words and what they meant. Then quiet as a mouse, she whispered. "Like last night?" Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered how she felt when her father had almost slapped her.

He placed his hand on her chin and lifted it to see her face. She was scared and hurt and sad. "Yes, like last night. And that is why, I will never, ever, hurt you. Because I don't want you to grow up like I did. I don't ever want you to feel hurt and scared all the time."

"Why? Why did he do that?" she asked quietly.

Blaine glanced at Kurt but quickly turned back. He shrugged. "I don't know. I never really understood completely. He always wanted things to be his way, and I wasn't what he wanted."

"Because you were gay?" Kayleigh asked astutely.

Blaine raised his eyebrows in amazement. "What makes you ask that?"

"Because he didn't go to your wedding," she said, looking for the first time since the conversation started at her Daddy. Kurt came back around with two cups of coffee and joined them again. But he let Blaine, continue.

"In a way, you're right. Your grandfather did not like that I was gay. But that wasn't exactly why he didn't come to the wedding."

"Then why didn't he?" she asked, looking back and forth between them.

This time, Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, resting it on their daughter's lap. "Your Daddy," Blaine explained to Kayleigh, "was the first person to ever stand up to your grandfather. Your Grandpa was the second. He did not take too kindly to me marrying into the Hummel family."

"But he gets along with Daddy now," Kayleigh said.

"He tolerates me now," Kurt explained with a slight laugh. "Because he has realized that despite everything, if it weren't for me your father would not have a relationship with him at all." Kurt grasped her hand, joining it with theirs and looked at her seriously. "See, the important thing to remember Kayleigh, is that everybody makes mistakes. Sometimes mothers and fathers can make terrible mistakes. But those mistakes don't erase the love they feel for their children. Sometimes it means they shouldn't be with them, but it doesn't mean they don't love them."

Kayleigh looked from her father to her daddy and back again. Their eyes were tearing, with a mix of sadness and determination. And suddenly she understood.

"I don't think we're talking about Dad anymore," she recognized.

"No sweetheart," Kurt said squeezing her hand tightly. "No we're not."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Reviews are love!**

**Next chapter we will learn how Kurt and Blaine meet Kayleigh. I am happy to fill in any gaps I may inadvertently be missing however.**


	4. From There to Here: Meeting Kayleigh

**Author's Note:**

**Not much to say except I love you all who are reading and I hope I don't disappoint. I am sure it will come as a surprise to many of you. I know that I skip things in my attempt to focus mainly on Kayleigh's story, and if there are questions you have or things you want more of, please don't be shy. Ask here or on my tumblr at GleekMom.**

**Warnings for physical abuse, *not by Blaine or Kurt***

**As always, mega thanks to momaboutown for her amazing feedback. **

* * *

><p>Two months before the wedding, an envelope had arrived addressed to Blaine. It held a card from his mother, both apologizing and rebelling for his father's actions. It also held a generous check that would upgrade their honeymoon from the Caribbean to Tahiti. The check he shared with Kurt. The card he did not.<p>

Kurt had made Blaine promise not to talk about having kids until the honeymoon. It wasn't that he didn't want children. He had known since the Christmas of his senior year exactly how he wanted to bring a child into their family. But he understood that it wouldn't be easy for Blaine. And he didn't want his wishes to throw anymore stress at his fiancé than he needed. Blaine's own family had been enough to deal with at the time.

Blaine handed Kayleigh a photo album which she opened and gasped at the breathtaking view of water, palm trees and green hills. "Tahiti," Blaine explained. They flipped through pictures and told her all about their honeymoon.

"The hotel was amazing, but the food was so expensive. The cheapest thing on the menu was a hamburger, so I ordered it the first day," Blaine remembered. "Let me tell you Kayleigh, it was the most delicious hamburger I have ever had in my whole life."

Kayleigh giggled.

Kurt turned the page. "These are the coconut trees. The Tahitians gave you coconut and pineapple and bananas everywhere, and they were like heaven," Kurt added.

"Daddy and I stayed in this little Bungalow right on the beach. There was a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom that was to die for. When we arrived, there were these beautiful flowers floating in the sink."

"I didn't want to ruin it, it was so pretty," Kurt said smiling. "And the shower, Kayleigh, it was amazing. You just stood on the floor, you didn't have to step into anything, and the water poured down like the warmest rainfall."

They continued to turn pages of the album, describing to her the terrifying jeep ride up the mountain to a huge waterfall, the wonderful boat trip they took in the ocean, and the amazing places they had eaten. They left out the skinny dipping in the hotel Jacuzzi, but both blushed as they remembered that night.

Kayleigh smiled as she saw a picture of Blaine in his snorkeling gear. "Daddy left you alone to go snorkeling, didn't he?" she asked knowingly.

Blaine laughed and nodded his head. "Daddy sat out on the beach hiding under a mountain of sunblock and palm trees while I immersed myself in the beauty of the Pacific Ocean."

Kurt's gaze turned lovingly toward Blaine and Kayleigh smiled, always feeling safe when they looked at each other like that. "I watched your father out there in amazement, and imagined him someday with his son or daughter, showing them all the fish and plants in the ocean. He looked happy, but lonely that he didn't have someone to share his discoveries with. And when your father finally made his way back to me and the beach, that's when we started talking about you."

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed as Blaine came walking up the beach, curls already forming in the hot Tahitian sun as his ever darkening skin dried rapidly. Blaine fell in Kurt's arms, and his cool skin sent a shiver down Kurt's spine as Blaine entwined with Kurt's warm body. "You smell delicious," Blaine said, snuggling in closely.<p>

"It's this Tahitian sunscreen. Not sure what's in it, but it is amazing stuff and all natural."

They lounged quietly staring out into the water for a while. Kurt kissed Blaine on his drying curls. "So I promised you we'd talk about starting a family," Kurt said.

Blaine was startled but pleased and didn't want to do anything to scare Kurt away from the conversation, so while his heart started thumping quickly, he remained casual. "There's just so many different ways we could go about it." Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, finally getting to talk about all he had thought about the last few months since the engagement. "We could find a surrogate, we could adopt internationally or domestically…"

"There's only one way I want to do it," Kurt said without doubt.

Blaine sat up shocked and their eyes met. "Tell me."

"Don't get mad at me," Kurt said, his face scrunching with concern.

"Why would I get mad at you?" Blaine asked quizzically. He didn't understand. But just then Kurt, reached down to caress Blaine's side, his finger slowing when he reached a scar just above Blaine's hip, tracing it back and forth. Suddenly Blaine understood all too well.

"Kurt," Blaine protested but one finger on his lips stopped him.

"Blaine, just hear me out. If things had been different, you could have very well ended up taken away from your family, without a home, dropped off with strangers. Scared and confused and alone. If that had happened, I would have wanted someone like us to take you in. You felt hurt and unloved and unwanted your whole life. And there's a kid out there right now who feels the same way. We can make it better for them."

"Kurt." Blaine was suddenly so very tired and so very scared. If this was what Kurt had been thinking all along, he understood why Kurt had made him wait for this moment. Anywhere else, and he would have disappeared to some safe place. But he was safe here, on the beach with the breathtaking view, and Blaine didn't mean just the landscape. He disappeared into Kurt's eyes. "I love you for thinking that, but I don't know if I can do it. Fatherhood scares me enough, but that…"

"Of course you can do it, Blaine," Kurt said. "You don't need to make a decision now. Just think about it, ok?" he proposed, kissing him lovingly on the lips, trying to head off the wild eyes he desperately did not want to see in this heaven on earth.

"Okay," Blaine promised. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>They completed the application for the Office of Children and Family Services a few months after returning from their honeymoon. Blaine had slowly grown excited about the prospect of adopting a child who truly needed a family. He had only one condition. He didn't think he could emotionally handle a child who had been through what he had been through. Kurt agreed. He realized how difficult it would be for Blaine, to be reminded every day, and he didn't want Blaine to have to live like that. When the social worker came for the homestudy, they were honest with her and she wholeheartedly agreed. It was an intense process, but Meredith fell in love with them instantly, and urged them to continue forward by attending the training as soon as their homestudy was approved. It took some time, they were young and newlyweds and the agency had some concerns. But those were quickly resolved, as if fate had a hand in things.<p>

The owner of the Karaoke Bar Blaine had worked at since his freshman year of college was selling. And Blaine wanted it. The owner was in complete agreement; all Blaine needed was the money. And he knew just where to turn. His father always told him never to mix friendship and business, but his father didn't know the power of the Dalton friendship. They had overcome things in the past, they could do this. Blaine immediately turned to Nick and Jeff, who both enthusiastically agreed. They would back the business venture, Blaine would run it. They saw success in the future, and they were right. The club transferred seamlessly to its new owners and new name, "Dalton's Music Club."

With the deal done and Kurt firmly established in the Broadway scene, there was only one obstacle left; finding a two bedroom apartment. It was a huge step for both of them, making a real commitment to go from two to three, but they found the perfect place and the moment they moved in, it felt like home. Six months after they started the process, their homestudy was approved. Now they just had to wait.

* * *

><p>It was Monday and Kurt was watching the news at noon while Blaine cleaned up their brunch dishes. Mondays were their favorite day of the week. The club was closed, Kurt's show was dark, and they could both sleep in with no rush to get things done. As they did every Monday, Kurt woke up around ten in the morning, had set the coffee brewing and cooked an elaborate brunch for him and Blaine while he sang the Broadway classics in the kitchen. He set the flowers on the table then woke his husband with a kiss on the lips and a caress, running his fingers through Blaine's gorgeous and unruly curls. Blaine eyed him sleepily, said "Good Morning, Love," then hopped out of bed. That's how it had been for the past year since they had graduated college and settled into a nice routine.<p>

Now Blaine washed the dishes and Kurt relaxed on the couch getting caught up on the news of the day. There was a fire in a high rise that put five families out on the street. There was political mudslinging between the mayor of New York City and the President. Kurt thought to himself that some things would never change. He was just about to turn it off, when a story caught his ear.

_2 year old Kayleigh Winters has been taken to New York Presbyterian Hospital after being found battered and bruised with possible broken bones. Police are charging the father with domestic assault and battery, child abuse and child endangerment. The mother faces charges of child endangerment. The State of New York has taken custody of the child, who is expected to survive her injuries, but is likely to remain in the hospital for at least two weeks._

Kurt's breath caught in his throat when they showed a picture of the little girl. Bright red hair, freckled nose, with a bright smile but sad eyes, Kurt fell in love instantly. He rewound the news program and paused it.

"Blaine, you need to come in here," he yelled nearly panicked, his heart racing uncontrollably.

Blaine had just been finishing up the dishes in the kitchen and was wiping his hands dry. He came to sit on the arm of the couch, absentmindedly massaging Kurt's back. "What's the matter, Kurt?" he asked concerned.

"Watch." Kurt replayed the news story and when Kayleigh's picture came up on the screen, tears welled in his eyes. Kurt felt Blaine's hand stop his caress and glanced up at him. Blaine's face twisted; with fear or disgust, Kurt couldn't tell. Then, he saw realization hit and Blaine jumped off the couch.

"No, Kurt. Absolutely not."

Kurt quickly got up and went to him, grabbing hold of Blaine's hands, but Blaine was shaking his head and would not meet his eyes.

"Blaine, listen, please. She's our daughter, can't you tell that? I knew it the instant I laid eyes on her. We need to call Meredith before she goes to someone else. She belongs to us," Kurt pleaded.

"No, Kurt. I can't do it. Not her," Blaine's eyes were wild, but Kurt wasn't hearing him, desperation he didn't understand consuming his thoughts.

"I'm calling her Blaine. And I'm getting her," Kurt yelled, pointing to the picture of the redheaded girl frozen on the screen. "That is my daughter, I feel it in every bone of my body. We have been waiting two years now and nothing has worked out. I'm not just letting her go without trying."

"It's always about you, isn't it Kurt," Blaine fought back, pulling his hands away from Kurt's. "Whatever Kurt wants, Kurt gets and I am just supposed to be a puppy dog and follow behind and fulfill your every desire." Blaine knew it wasn't true but the angry words poured out. The girl on the screen terrified him. Memories flashed and panic threatened to overwhelm him. The walls were closing in on him and he needed to get out. He stormed away and grabbed his wallet off the counter, opening the front door roughly.

"Where are you going?" Kurt cried.

"I need to take a walk," Blaine yelled and slammed the door behind him.

Kurt threw his arms in the air and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes. The redheaded girl swam before his eyelids and when he opened them, her frozen face stared at him on the screen. He looked to the door Blaine had stormed out of and looked back to the television. Blaine's words had hurt him, but he knew they were said in fear and hurt. It was an argument that they had practically once a year since they had met. The difference was that this time, Blaine was right, and the decision affected Blaine more than any other had. But it didn't change Kurt's resolve. The idea of leaving that little girl in the hands of someone else broke his heart.

He reached for the phone and searched his contacts for Meredith, but before he could hit "call" the phone rang. He quickly answered it. "I was just about to call you," he told her breathlessly.

"Did you see the news Kurt?" Meredith asked on the other end.

Before their adoption worker could explain anything, Kurt said, "Is she alright? Is she scared? When can I see her?"

"Slow down, Kurt. Let me tell you about her before you make any decisions." Kurt knew no matter what she said, his decision would be the same, but he took a deep breath and waited. "Kayleigh is 2 years old and she's been involved with us before. There's a history of neglect, but never any abuse before that we were aware of. She lived with her mother and biological father, and it was supposedly the father that inflicted the injuries, but of course they are both denying that right now. Given the circumstances, the case is accelerating straight to adoption, and obviously, you and Blaine were the first people I thought of."

Kurt had tried to focus on everything Meredith had said but his mind was racing with only one question. "When can I see her?"

"Kurt," Meredith said hesitantly. "I'm not hearing a '_we'_ here. Where's Blaine?"

"He, umm," Kurt fell over his words. "He's scared. It hits really close to home for him," Kurt explained, praying that his honesty wouldn't change Meredith's mind.

"He needs to be on board, Kurt. I'm not going to risk a disruption with this little girl. There is legal risk here, I am fairly certain her mother won't willingly sign an adoption agreement and we'll end up going to trial. But this little girl needs to go to home where she either stays or goes back to her mother."

"He'll come around," Kurt promised. "It's just the initial shock. Once he sees her, he'll fall in love, I know he will."

"She's at the Children's Hospital. Visiting hours are from noon to 8pm, but her mother is here with her right now, so we'll want to make sure that she leaves when you two come. And don't come alone Kurt. If Blaine is refusing to see her, I'll need to call someone else."

"I understand. I'll call you before we leave, ok?" he asked quietly.

"Sounds good, Kurt," Meredith said. "If it helps, I think she is perfect for you two. I wouldn't place her with just anyone."

"Thank you Meredith, I appreciate all your help," Kurt said and he hung up the phone.

He stared at the screen, still paused on Kayleigh's face. He closed his eyes, and sent silent wishes to her and to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine weaved his way through the streets of New York City as if he had been living there all his life. Typically Kurt was the one to race along the sidewalks like a native while Blaine set the Ohio pace. Not this time. He wasn't sure whether anger or sheer panic fueled his steps, but he flew blindly through the throngs of people, no destination in mind, yet he landed in the only obvious spot. Before he even realized it, he pulled his keys out and unlocked the front door to Dalton's Music Club.<p>

Alone inside, he climbed on the stage, lit only by a single lamp. The moment he looked out into the empty see of chairs, one face flashed in front of his eyes. Kayleigh. He tried to shake it away but it wouldn't go. Then other faces and scenes flashed. His mother, walking out the door so many times, leaving him to endure his father's wrath alone. His father, so many moons ago, striking him on the stairs of his childhood home as they stood before Kurt's wide eyes. Kurt on their honeymoon, dreaming of one day having a little boy or girl to call their own. He had voiced so many fears that night and Kurt had soothed them away, as he always did.

Kayleigh. Those freckles and that red hair flashed before his eyes again. And though she was only two years old, he knew the pain and fear and most of all the confusion that she was feeling in her heart. He began singing before he even realized it.

_Hold on, Hold on to someone standing by.  
>Hold on. Don't even ask how long or why!<br>Child, hold on to what you know is true,  
>Hold on 'til you get through.<br>Child, oh child!  
>Hold on!<em>

He didn't want this. Kurt knew he didn't want a child that reminded him of his childhood. He could deal with so many things, but this, it was too much. How would he ever explain it to her? What if he couldn't be the father he wanted to be? What if he turned into his own father, unable to handle the rage that still occasionally flared? What if they were to take her in and he ended up being exactly what she fled? How would he ever be able to live with himself?

He closed his eyes, and her sad blue eyes and pink smile looked back at him. Haunted him. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. The text from Kurt said they could go see her this afternoon at the hospital. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. So many doubts and fears coursed through his veins. And yet…

_I'm on my way. ~ Blaine_

* * *

><p>She lay sleeping in a crib at New York Presbyterian Children's Hospital. The doctors had given her a sedative. Blaine watched from the doorway, her tiny body lying so broken and helpless. Kurt had been talking with Meredith. The administrative stuff was always Kurt's job. Despite his business experience, when it came to the family matters, his husband was in charge. He felt Kurt come up behind him and wrap his arms around Blaine's waist. Together they looked at her. She wore a tiny hospital gown, her face bruised, her arm in a cast. Blaine knew there were more bruises underneath the clothes. The doctors had said some of her ribs may have been broken, but she was lucky that there appeared to be no brain injuries. She'd make a full recovery.<p>

"You're quiet," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his.

"She's beautiful." Blaine realized it was impossible, but to him, Kayleigh looked exactly like a red-headed Kurt. Her face was angelic, her features so similar. Blaine turned to him. "She's yours."

Kurt cupped his face and tucked a curl lovingly behind Blaine's ear, as he gazed at his soulmate. "She could be ours."

Blaine looked back and walked into the room, Kurt following close behind, taking his hand. Blaine crossed his other arm across his chest as he stared down at her; so many thoughts racing through his mind. "Where was her mother?"

Meredith came up behind them. "The police believe she was there the whole time," the social worker said softly.

Kurt turned to her, his eyes widened with shock. "And she didn't do anything to stop him? What the hell kind of mother does that?" he blurted out without thinking.

Silence befell the room, the beeping of the machines the only sound heard. Blaine's glance to his husband was harsh and his stomach twisted, as he let go of Kurt's hand and stormed away.

Kurt didn't hesitate to run after him, catching up in the thankfully empty family lounge. "Blaine, I'm sorry," he called, grasping his hand to turn him as he reached him. "I shouldn't have said that."

Blaine turned and Kurt felt horrible knowing that he had caused the tears shining in his eyes. "But it's the truth Kurt, and you know it. If my father had been more violent, she would have let this happen to me."

"We don't know that," Kurt said gently.

"We can't pretend that it's not true," Blaine said, his eyes pleading. "Don't you see Kurt? That's why I can't do this."

"No,Blaine," Kurt said with determination. "That's why you _have_ to do this. You've been there. No one knows her like you. You _were_ her. She needs you."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "And what are we going to tell her when she gets older? The Grandmother you know and love did exactly the same thing to your father when he was little?"

"Yes. When she's old enough, we tell her. And that we love her grandparents anyway." Kurt took Blaine in his arms and Blaine fell into them, soaking up the comfort, hope and courage that he always found in Kurt's warm embrace. "And we tell her that because of what you've been through, we know it's ok if she loves her mother anyway. That's why she needs you, not someone who won't understand and will teach her to hate her birth mother."

Blaine stared off in the direction of Kayleigh's hospital room. No child deserved to hate their parents. He had spent years hating his father for the abuse he suffered, and it almost prevented him from being able to share his love with Kurt. Their reconciliation took time and patience on both of their parts. He still wasn't sure that he'd completely forgiven his father, but he no longer hated him. As for his mother, Blaine had always loved her, but his feelings toward her were complicated, especially now that she had gone back to him. He couldn't deny the resentment and feelings of abandonment that still sometimes intruded into their relationship. He didn't want Kayleigh to grow up with those feelings and Kurt was right. Another family might encourage her to harbor that toxicity.

Kurt watched Blaine stand in silence. His desperation to hold Kayleigh in his arms and take her home was inexplicable to him. The only time he had felt this way before was many years ago when he descended a spiral staircase and came face to face with his soulmate. He understood the painful memories that forced the wall of fears to crash down between Blaine and Kayleigh. He had fought that wall for years, through high school and college until it had finally turned into a rarity. He knew that Kayleigh would bring it all back again. But he couldn't let this go.

"Blaine," he pleaded softly. "Baby, don't run away from this. Don't run away from her."

Kurt watched as Blaine took in what he said, their desperate eyes meeting. As Blaine slowly turned away from Kurt and made his way out of the family room, Kurt followed at a distance, through the halls of the children's ward to outside Kayleigh's room. Kurt watched from across the hall as Blaine took the seat next to the crib. Kayleigh was lying so that her head touched the edge of the crib, and Blaine reached a hand in, stroking her hair.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Meredith asked, slipping in beside Kurt.

Kurt never took his eyes from Blaine, his heart beating wildly at the sight of his husband comforting the little girl. "I know he will," Kurt whispered. "Look at them."

Kurt watched as Blaine brushed the hair off of the toddler's forehead and tucked it behind her ears. She stirred softly, but continued to sleep soundly. He waited as Blaine pulled the blanket up over her and tucked her in tightly. And a smile softly crossed his lips as he heard Blaine's voice.

_Nothing's gonna harm you,  
><em>_Not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir,<br>__Not while I'm around._

Years ago, Blaine cried in Kurt's arms, with his own bruises, his own history haunting him. Kurt sang him those words, a promise that Kurt had kept to this day.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
>I'll send 'em howling,<br>I don't care, I got ways.  
><em>

Blaine made the same promise to this little girl. Their daughter. As long as he could protect her, he would.

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
>No one's gonna dare.<br>Others can desert you,  
>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.<em>

It would be a long road. He knew it wouldn't be easy. Her first two years would stay with her for a very long time. Maybe forever. But with them, in time, long after her physical wounds healed, her spirit would thrive. He felt Kurt come up beside him and they slipped their fingers together.

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
>But in time...<br>Nothing can harm you  
>Not while I'm around...<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I hope most of you recognize Kurt and Blaine's songs from my first story, "Hold On."**

**Hold On is from Secret Garden and Not While I'm Around is from Sweeney Todd**


	5. From There to Here: Reaction

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's been a long time and I wonder if anyone is even still interested in this story, but the motivation hit, so here is a chapter. I don't expect to update frequently, I have so much going on with Way Out, Independent Living and What's In A Name, but this one is always in the back of my mind and sometimes it jumps to the front. So if you are still reading, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayleigh's head was down. Her fathers sat on either side of her, but she could not see or feel them. Her head was spinning. Lies. It had all been lies. For nine years, she had visited with her mother for 2 hours a day, three times a year. They were the best and worst moments of her life because she <em>loved<em> her mother. She had been raised by her fathers to love her mother, and her grandfather, and her grandmother. And now she knew the truth. They were all monsters. She felt her face grow heated with anger and her body felt like she might explode. She jumped off the couch, away from their caring hands, hands she didn't want anywhere near her right now. All she wanted to do was scream.

She turned back to them, but didn't see their faces, her eyes too blurred with unshed tears. "How could you do this to me?" she yelled. "How could you keep this from me? My whole life. It's all a lie."

Kurt stood quietly. He knew this explosion; he'd dealt with it before. As much as they liked to joke that Kayleigh was his daughter, her fiery temper reminded him completely of Blaine. "Sweetheart," he said approaching cautiously. "We wanted to protect you."

Suddenly her eyes focused, not on the man that was slowly drawing near, but the one on the couch who eyes were as desperate as her own. "You," she quickly accused Blaine. "You hid the truth from me. Daddy wanted to tell me, but you didn't want me to know." She was furious. She thought she had done something wrong to make her birth father, her _real_ father, abandon her like she was nothing. She thought that her mother had always wanted her back, that her mother missed her. She thought she had a responsibility to love her mother and brother, because they loved her and had always wanted her though she'd been taken from them. Now she knew the truth. She had never been wanted by them. She started to cry.

Blaine shot out of the couch and kneeled before her, holding her shoulders. "I didn't want you to feel the way that I felt. Hurt, unwanted. Because it wasn't true. Your mother always loved you. She made mistakes, horrible mistakes like my own mother made, but she always loved you just like Grandma always loved me. And you."

"I had dreams," she said shaking. "Dreams of someone hurting me. I thought I deserved it," she whispered.

"You never deserved it," Blaine said, forcing her eyes to his. "It took me a long time to realize that, but please believe me. You never deserved for anyone to hurt you."

"What am I supposed to do now," she hiccupped through her tears, looking up at Kurt, pleading for answers. "I have a visit in three weeks and I'll see her and I'll know what she did this time." She closed her eyes, and she came to a decision. "I don't want to see her anymore."

Kurt bent his knee to take the place next to Blaine. "That's your choice Kayleigh, but now's not the time to make it. We'll keep talking about this, okay? Keep telling us how you feel."

As she nodded, Blaine quickly caught the time on the clock. "Uh, Kurt, it's six o'clock. Brittany will be here soon."

"No," Kayleigh cried, wide-eyed. "Please, Daddy, I can't stay here with her tonight, I just can't."

Kurt slid a finger across her forehead, brushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. "Your father and I have to go to work." Her heart dropped. She was still very angry with both of them, more Blaine than Kurt, but the idea of being left by them now was for some reason unbearable. Kurt seemed to sense it. "You can come with me to the show tonight if you want. You can hang out backstage with Dakota or I'll get you a seat. Come to think of it," he thought out loud, "it might be a good idea for you to see the show tonight."

"Ok," she said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Her world was crumbling around her. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get lost in the fantasy of pink busses and flying divas. _And gay fathers who make mistakes with their children, _she thought wryly. Her daddy was nothing if not clever.

"It's settled then," Blaine said with a sigh of relief, though he knew the battle had only just begun. "I'll call Britt. Kayleigh, why don't you go freshen up. I'll pack you a dinner to take backstage with you until half hour."

She didn't answer, but ran off to her room. As soon as she did, Blaine fell into Kurt's arms. "That didn't go how I wanted," he bemoaned.

"But it went pretty much how you knew it would," Kurt reminded him gently, taking his face in his hands. "She'll either get less angry or more angry. Either way I love you and we'll handle it," Kurt said with a cockeyed smile before kissing his husband reassuringly. Blaine breathed him in, his calmness and surety, and willed his nerves to settle. He kissed Kurt back, then reluctantly pulled away to make Kurt and Kayleigh some dinner.

"This weekend, we're supposed to see my parents," Blaine frowned, as he pulled out the sandwich ingredients for Kayleigh and the tossed salad for Kurt.

"Well," Kurt quipped, gathering his messenger bag with his backstage supplies. "I will not be reminding her of that fact tonight. We'll deal with it on Friday."

"I'm sure my father will have words about her running away," Blaine mentioned with dread.

Kurt's eyes began to sparkle and his lips curled in a mischievous grin. "Yeah well, I'd kind of like to see what Kayleigh would have to say about those words, now that she knows about him. I bet she'd remind me of you at seventeen."

"And that would be a good thing?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows raised. "I was a mess at seventeen."

"I fell in love with the seventeen year old you," Kurt reminded him, grabbing his coat as well as his daughter's from the closet.

"You fell in love with the sixteen year old me," Blaine corrected him with a smile. "I was just too scared to do anything about it at the time."

Kayleigh came out of her room, dressed and ready to go, her face looking better, the tear stains washed away and covered with moisturizer and a light powder, just like her daddy had taught her. Kurt kissed her on the head. "Ready to go darling?" he asked, holding her pink coat out to her. She nodded.

Blaine came around and handed them each canvas lunch bags with their dinners in them. "Be good for Daddy backstage and enjoy the show," he urged Kayleigh, but her fiery stare told him she wasn't ready for small talk yet.

Kurt smiled apologetically at Blaine when Kayleigh just turned and went to the door. Blaine shrugged. "She was bound to hate one of us. As usual it's me and not you."

"Well I love you," Kurt promised with a goodbye kiss. "And she loves you too," Kurt assured him.

Blaine nodded and watched them head out the door. As soon as they left, he collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily. They'd open a Pandora's box, that could now never be closed. Whether things would become better or worse for their daughter, he did not know.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh followed her daddy through the stage door. Passing under the marquis of <em>Priscilla Queen of the Desert<em> on the streets of New York City didn't have the thrill for her that it still did for Kurt. Her entire life her dad has been on Broadway, in one role or another. To Kayleigh it was just life. To Kurt it was still a dream.

She waved at the stage hands and stage managers who appeared to run around like madmen and women, but Kayleigh knew better that everything was a well-oiled machine. Kurt brought her over to one of the assistant stage managers and asked that she get a house seat for tonight's performance. The ASM radioed to house management and within minutes, seat c12 was hers to sit in. He then kissed her on the head and regaled her with instructions.

"Be good. Don't get in anyone's way. Don't come back and forth please, either go out at five minutes and stay in the house until the show ends or stay backstage with Dakota and his Mom. No running around, understood?" he warned sternly.

"Yes, Daddy," she said, eyeing Dakota's dressing room. She liked visiting on the days he was performing. He was nine years old and able to hold a decent conversation. Plus his Mom was cool. It was better than Thomas, who was only seven. She'd had a habit early on of watching when their character was onstage but running backstage for the long break when he wasn't on. Daddy put an end to that though. "Can I go now?"

"Yes," he said and she ran off immediately. "And stay out of the bus!" he called after her, glancing at the large bus onstage. He shook his head and retreated to his dressing room to start the process of turning into a drag queen.

Kayleigh knocked on Dakota's dressing room door and his Mom answered. Kathy, as she instructed Kayleigh to call her, smiled widely at her and the girl grinned back. "Hi! Can I hang out until curtain? I'm supposed to see the show tonight," she asked.

"Please," Kathy said almost with relief and Kayleigh entered the small room and plunked down on a metal chair in the corner. "Dakota will not do his math homework for me. Maybe he'll do it for you."

"Math is boring," the younger star whined. "Hey Kay," he waved as he finished getting his makeup on for the evening's performance. "Mom thinks I'll need math when I grow up."

"Well, you'll need some way to count your millions when you're a big star!" she teased.

"If I have millions, someone else can count them for me," he reasoned. "Seriously Mom, why can't I do the matinees and skip school like Thomas."

"Because Thomas is seven years old and can't make it through to 11pm performances like you can. And he doesn't skip school exactly, he just gets tutored. I want you to have a normal life and go to school with your friends. I'm such a terrible mother I know," she jested.

"The worst," Dakota whined.

"You shouldn't say that," Kayleigh whispered quietly. Kathy was a good mother. A bad mother stood by and did nothing while the man who was supposed to love her beat the crap out of their daughter. A bad mother let her children be separated for her own selfishness. A bad mother lied for years on end, pretending to love her daughter when all she did was fail to protect her. The walls of the tiny dressing room constricted on her. She looked up in the stunned silence as Dakota and Kathy watched her eyes return from their glazed over state.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Kathy asked with concern. "Should I get your Dad?"

Kayleigh shook her head. She didn't want her Dad. She didn't want anyone. She just wanted to be left alone. "I have to go," she said as she raced out of the dressing room.

She nearly bumped into one of the ASMs and asked if the house was open yet. When she was told no, she walked briskly through the wings, onto the giant Broadway stage still being set for that evening's show. She cut through the curtains and jumped down the edge of the stage into the house where the screeches of strings and out of tune horns blew while the orchestra was warming up. She made her way to her seat and flopped in it. Alone in the enormous theater, she stared at the curtain, then closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply. She tried to center her mind, dispel the thoughts from her head, but it was proving difficult. She didn't know who she was anymore. It was as if she was suddenly an entirely different person.

The doors opened and ushers began helping audience members to their seats all around her. As hundreds of people filed in, she imagined herself as one of them, watching her. A small girl, alone in the theater. No one recognizing her but they knew her in one way or another. Daughter of Broadway star Kurt Hummel. Daughter of music producer Blaine Anderson. Daughter of monsters. Which one of them was her true self? Who did she really belong to?

The lights dimmed and she sat through a production she'd seen many times before. In the past she'd focused on her daddy's character Adam, aka Felicia, drag queen extraordinaire, beaten for being gay, but always keeping his positive spirit. The part had reminded her of the stories he'd told her of his time at high school. But this time, her attention was stolen by the character of Tick and Dakota's character, his son Benji. She was transfixed as the gay father journeyed so far to see his only son. Tick had stayed away from Benji to protect him from the truth about his homosexuality and career as a drag queen. But he discovered that Benji had always known and loved his Dad no matter what.

As the lights came up again, she stayed stuck in her seat. Had she known about her father all along? Had she held the secret as tightly from herself as her father had held it from her? Had they both just been trying to protect her heart the whole time? She was angry at her father for keeping the truth of her grandparents from her. But why? By keeping it secret did it fuel the nightmares that she was at fault for what only her subconscious remembered was done to her? Or was it because by keeping it from her, he didn't allow her to hurt for him as he hurt for her? She didn't know, but her heart ached, and she did not move until her Daddy took her by the hand and led her back home on the streets of New York.

* * *

><p>Blaine returned home from the club at 3am to the darkness of the apartment and the silence of his sleeping family. It had been a long night, but he drowned himself in the music, the camaraderie of his regular clientele and the youthful spirit of the band. Thank goodness Kayleigh's brother hadn't been playing that night. He wasn't sure if he could have dealt with Michael on top of everything else.<p>

The silence was quickly broken by cries coming from his daughter's bedroom. He wasn't at all surprised. He expected the nightmares. He went in to see her thrashing in her bed, crying without words. He sat down next to her and brushed his hand slowly against her temple.

"It's ok," he soothed. "Hush…sweetie…everything is going to be ok, no one is going to hurt you."

Hearing the words coming out of his mouth, he heard Kurt's voice, years ago, soothing him, telling him the same thing. His nightmares still cropped up now and then, but for the most part, they had gone. He never wanted his daughter to have to suffer them, and yet here she was.

She didn't wake. He soothed her back to sleep and curled up beside her, holding her tightly as Kurt did him. He knew the dreams would be back, and when they came back, he would be there. He would never leave her, even if she wanted him to. They were as much soul mates as he and Kurt. Kurt had known that years ago. Tonight, as he lay there fighting away her demons, _their_ demons, he believed it. He wouldn't leave her alone. They would fight this thing together.

* * *

><p><strong>Drop me a review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	6. From There to Here: Home

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to those who are reading. If you're enjoying, please pass it on! I love your reviews and your input. If you have an opinion, share it!**

**I do not own Glee or its characters**

* * *

><p>Her alarm went off at six in the morning, and the body next to her stirred but did not wake. Kayleigh rolled over to see her father snoring lightly on the pillow next to her and she smiled. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful and peaceful he was, and for a minute she saw the man that others saw when they looked at him. She'd seen pictures of him when he was younger, but even now, he was every bit as much the Disney Prince he was back when he and her daddy first met.<p>

She crawled out of bed quietly so as not to wake him. She knew he got home around three in the morning, which meant he'd been asleep only three hours at the most. She was tired too as she grabbed her clothes for the day and trudged into the bathroom, closing the bedroom door silently behind her. She'd slept only about six hours herself after getting home from the theater last night and finally settling down to bed.

When she was brushed and showered and dressed, her long red hair hanging wet behind her to dry on the way to school, she went out into the kitchen. She smiled at Kurt preparing breakfast for her. She could have gotten herself a bowl of cereal and headed out to school on her own, she had done it plenty of times after her Dads' long nights at work, but she was happy her daddy had woken with her this morning.

"Morning Daddy," she called as she sat down at the kitchen table.

He had cooked her an egg and toast and brought it over, kissing her head as he put the plate down in front of her. "Morning sweetheart," he said. "Feeling better today?"

She nodded as she took a bite. "Dad came into bed with me last night. I left him asleep."

Kurt sat down next to her and looked at her seriously. "His intention…our intention…was never to hurt you. You know that, right?"

Kayleigh looked down at her food and concentrated heavily on the bite of toast she was taking. When she'd completely chewed she finally answered. "Yeah, I know. I just wish…" she trailed off and shook her head. "I don't know what I wish."

"That's ok," Kurt reassured her. "It's ok to not know what you're feeling. I always used to think I needed to be able to understand everything, explain all my feelings. Your father taught me that sometimes it was ok just to feel and not understand it."

She nodded and looked at the clock: 6:40. "I need to go to school," she said almost relieved. She needed to get her mind off of everything, plus she had agreed to meet with her scene partner this morning to rehearse before drama class this afternoon.

"You're home right after school today, right?" Kurt questioned.

Kayleigh nodded. Today was Wednesday. Daddy had a matinee and Dad worked the day shift at Dalton's, recording with new and established artists. She'd be home with Brittany this afternoon, and she was looking forward to it. Brittany had known her parents when they were in high school. Maybe she could get some answers from her that her fathers hadn't been willing to share. "Love you," she said as she put on her coat, grabbed her backpack, kissed him on the cheek and dashed out the door to walk to school.

_When did she get to be such a big girl?_ Kurt wondered to himself.

* * *

><p>She raced home from school and let herself into the apartment, throwing her backpack on the couch and immediately heading to the kitchen where she pulled out apples and caramel for an afterschool snack. She had about a half hour before Brittany got there and though it was only a small amount of time, she felt proud that her fathers trusted her enough to be alone for any amount of time. It had only really been the last six months or so that she'd been able to convince them, well mostly her father, that she could handle herself for thirty minutes. Until then, Blaine had come home on a break, waiting with her until Brittany got there and he could return to work. Since that time, Blaine had met Kurt before every Wednesday matinee for a private lunch date. Kayleigh was smart enough to know it was their favorite day of the week.<p>

Kayleigh thought that Brittany was the coolest babysitter ever. She taught kindergarten at a local public school and stayed with Kayleigh Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays after school and the weekend nights. She'd been a part of Kayleigh's life since she came to live with Kurt and Blaine, and Kayleigh adored her. Before she knew it, she heard a key in the lock of their apartment and Brittany sauntered in.

Kayleigh immediately ran to her and hugged her. "Auntie Britt!" she yelled.

Brittany laughed and hugged her back. "Kayleigh girl, I missed you. Let me get in the door, ok?"

Kayleigh nodded and sat on the couch, getting her homework out. It was a ruse though. She had no intention of doing homework. She planned on finding out everything that Brittany knew. Brittany put her purse and her coat down and sat down on the couch next to her young charge. Kayleigh looked up to see the blond staring at her seriously. Brittany was never serious and Kayleigh felt her cheeks go red under the scrutiny. "I heard you ran away the other day."

Kayleigh averted her eyes. She wanted to talk to Britt all about it but it wasn't easy. "I went to see my brother," she admitted. "He's come to see me at school a couple of times. I know he's not supposed to, but it was nice to see him. On Sunday he invited me to his apartment after dance class."

"You know you're not supposed to see him unsupervised, Kayleigh," Britt said gently.

"I know, but…" she raised her eyes to her babysitter's and tears shone in them. "I've just been really curious about my mom and my dad and him and where I come from and everything. But my dads have been telling me and now I'm sorry that I ever asked." Kayleigh started crying and Brittany immediately pulled the girl into her arms and brushed her long red hair as she quietly soothed her. "And I'm so angry," the girl continued in between her sobs. "I'm so mad that they kept it all from me for so long, and god Britt, how did everything just get so complicated all of a sudden?"

"Life's always complicated, baby girl," Brittany said, holding the child at arm's length. She reached over to the side table and grabbed some tissues, dabbing the beautiful girl's face with them. Brittany had always marveled at just how beautiful Kayleigh was. It never made sense to her that anyone would ever have wanted to hurt her.

"My Dad didn't want me at first. They told me. They said that I scared him." Brittany nodded and brushed the girl's hair gently off of her face. "You and Auntie Tana have been friends with my Dads forever. Do you think he regrets adopting me?"

Brittany smiled softly at the girl and pulled her back into her arms. Britt had cared for her since the week after she came home from the hospital, still battered and bruised but her spirit never taken. There was one thing that was certain in her mind. If there were three people that belonged together more that Kurt, Blaine and Kayleigh, she did not know them. "Never. Never for one day has he ever regretted becoming your family."

"How can you be so sure," Kayleigh asked, wanting desperately to believe her but knowing that her relationship with her father had always been more strained than with her daddy.

"Because I remember the day that he met you," she told her.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt knocked on the door of the apartment that their best friends, Santana and Brittany, shared in Long Island. The girls had dated in high school and still remained the best of friends, but they were no longer together romantically. At least not officially. The boys had no doubt that the girls occasionally healed their loneliness in one another's arms. They both understood why. Sometimes they needed the warmth of their girls as well. After having to leave Kayleigh in the hospital, their home suddenly seemed an empty place to return to. They quickly called Santana and arranged to meet the girls at their apartment for a late dinner.<p>

"Door's open, Boyfriend!" Santana called and Kurt and Blaine walked inside. The women had some soft jazz playing quietly in the background as they prepared dinner. The table was set with their good china and the room was lit mostly with candlelight.

"How romantic," Kurt noticed aloud with a smirk as he placed his and Blaine's coats in the front closet. "Are we interrupting?"

"Only my love affair with you, dolphin," Brittany teased as she wrapped Kurt in her arms and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt smiled. Brittany had matured some since high school. Going out into the real world and meeting new people had been really good for the naïve cheerleader. It had been heartbreaking at times, for her to learn how the real world worked without the Glee club constantly surrounding and protecting her. But in the end, Kurt loved the balance of innocence, optimism, and wisdom with which Brittany lit up a room. Now she was a kindergarten teacher, a perfect job for her if you asked Kurt, for the enthusiastic woman with the child-like spirit. But he and Blaine had another one in mind as well.

"Get out of the sauce," Santana yelled as she smacked Blaine's shifty fingers away from the saucepan full of simmering tomatoes and vegetables she was stirring. Blaine yelped and rubbed his fingers but smiled at his hot-headed best friend. "Kisses," she demanded. Blaine kissed her firmly on the cheek, sneaking a finger full of the sauce while she was distracted. Santana hid a grin as she pushed him playfully away and he sucked the sauce off of his finger. "Now get out of my kitchen." Santana had barely changed at all since high school.

Blaine ignored her and sat down in the kitchen, flipping through a magazine that lay on the small table. "How's law school?" he asked and she threw him a face that told him not to ask. Santana had the heart and soul of a lawyer and she planned to be a powerful District Attorney someday. But it was more demanding than she had ever imagined and on some days, she hated it. "Haven't seen you in the studio lately," Blaine mentioned cautiously. "My microphones miss you."

"I'm sure you take care of your microphones just fine," Santana sniped. "Sometimes I think they get more action than Kurt."

"Nope!" Kurt yelled from the living room. "He still can't get the microphones to cuddle him after, so I still win."

Brittany walked up and stuck her head in the window separating the kitchen from the dining room. "Santana's been too busy to do anything lately," she pouted. "She doesn't even get to the jazz club much anymore. She spends every night in the law library and leaves me lonely at home."

Kurt joined Brittany in the window placing his arm gently around her shoulder and chanced a knowing glance to Blaine, who raised an eyebrow in return. They hoped that might work in their favor for the proposition they had.

Santana didn't miss the exchange and peered back and forth between Blaine and Kurt. "Ok, what do you two have up your sleeves? First you call and demand that I put the books away tonight and make dinner for you two and now you're throwing looks at one other." She turned to Blaine with her hands on her hips. "Spill it, Boyfriend."

They had wanted to wait until dinner, but between Blaine's nerves, Kurt's excitement and Santana's death glare, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Kurt would have shouted it first if it wasn't for his amazing willpower and his even stronger desire to hear Blaine say the words out loud. "Kurt and I," Blaine paused and smiled across the room at his husband. He found both their cheeks reddening with pride and for just a moment the nerves washed away. "We just met our daughter."

Brittany screamed first and jumped up and down beaming as she swept a laughing Kurt into her arms. She then raced into the kitchen and flung herself in Blaine's lap as he too laughed while she showered him with kisses. "Oh my god, I am so excited!" she finally said, staying on his lap while he cuddled her warmly. She'd been Kurt's friend first, but since moving to New York, they had grown close as well. "What does she look like? How old is she? Can I buy all her clothes for her? Oh my god Kurt, we have to go shopping."

Blaine took a breath and turned to Santana, who had been quiet. Their eyes met and so much history raced between them. Aside from Kurt, Santana had been the most important person in his life since he left Dalton. While Kurt stood by his side, hand in hand, no matter what he did, Santana stood behind him forever pushing him forward to be better, stronger and wiser than he'd been the day before. He looked at her now, questioning. If she thought he could do this, than he knew he could.

"Well, it's about damn time," Santana said, and Brittany scooted out of his lap while Santana stepped toward him with her arms open. Blaine rose from the table and met her halfway as they embraced. Blaine turned his head to Kurt who smiled proudly and Blaine's face glowed back. Santana pulled away and grabbed his face in her hands. "You are going to be an amazing father," she told him and the words were everything he needed to hear because from Santana more than anyone, he knew that they were true.

* * *

><p>"So that's the day they asked if I could be your nanny. They needed someone special who they could trust," she said.<p>

"And Brittany was the perfect person for the job," Blaine smiled as he closed the front door behind him. He hung up his coat and came over to sit with them. "I thought I'd come home a little early. Make sure you were alright," he told his daughter hesitantly.

"I'm fine Dad," she said brushing him away, then remembered how she'd left things the night before. "I'm alright. I'm still mad but I'll get over it."

"Oh, you are my daughter," he chuckled as he sat next to her and flung an arm around her neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Blaine," Brittany said and kissed him on the cheek. Kayleigh smiled at her. She loved the friendship between her dads and her aunts. "Don't be too mad at him Kayleigh, everything your Dad has ever done he's done for love."

Kayleigh smiled and Blaine stared after her as she left, blushing slightly at her words.

"I'm sorry," Kayleigh whispered next to him and he turned to his daughter. "I'm always blowing up at you. Blaming you when daddy probably had every bit as much to do with it as you."

"I love that daddy can never do anything wrong in your eyes. I don't mind being the scapegoat," he assured her.

"Because you're used to it," she said and the smile wiped from his face. She was right. "What did grandfather do to you?"

Blaine studied her. She earnestly wanted to know, but he didn't think it was a story he was ready to tell. It never came easy, no matter whom he told. His father had hurt him deeply, and there were wounds, emotional ones, that would never heal. Just as he expected would be true for Kayleigh. He shook his head. "How about I tell you more about your story while I make dinner for the two of us. How does macaroni and cheese sound?"

She nodded, understanding that Blaine wasn't ready. "With extra cheese, since Daddy's not here."

"And hot dogs?" Blaine asked mischievously. Kayleigh giggled and nodded and she followed him to the kitchen watching him make dinner from a bar stool.

Once he put the water on for the pasta and got the cheeses to melt out of the fridge, he turned to her and smiled. "So after we met you, we had two weeks to turn the guest room into a princess perfect palace for our new daughter."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Brittany shopped while Blaine and Nick painted and in the end they had the most precious pink pastel bedroom for Kayleigh to come home to. Her tiny little toddler bed had a pink canopy and her closet was full of the most adorable designer clothing that Kurt could afford. He went to Capezio and bought her ballet slippers and tap shoes, though Blaine reminded him that it would be a while before she would be able to dance due to her injuries and little girls tended to grow quickly. Kurt didn't care. He could always exchange them if she outgrew them.<p>

They brought her home on a Sunday and Kurt had negotiated two weeks off for family and medical leave. He was torn. He wanted to be home with her, but he didn't want to make a bad impression on his producers. It was only his second Broadway show and he was barely inching his way from chorus to swing, he didn't want this to set him back. But Kayleigh was more important than his career and thankfully the producers understood. They'd welcome him back when she was settled.

Blaine's absence was easier to handle as he had many others who could take on his role for a few weeks. Plus they had Brittany ready to start working evenings as soon as they needed her. She couldn't be more excited. Brittany and Santana had wanted to be there when they brought her home, but Kurt and Blaine thought it better to let Kayleigh get used to them and her new environment before adding even more people. They planned quiet days and nights in the beginning for her to just get settled.

She came home with a cast on her arm and her ribs wrapped, but she was walking. They had visited her in the hospital every day for two weeks straight and she seemed to like them and be comfortable with them. She got in the car willingly and hadn't asked for her mother once. Her speech was delayed slightly but she was able to talk some. The doctors had sent her home with a referral for early intervention as well as physical therapy and play therapy. Blaine had insisted on the counseling even though some thought she wasn't ready. He knew that the sooner they began the better.

Kurt insisted that they start taking her out to do normal kid things. Blaine hesitated, wanting to protect her from the world, but Kurt knew that the sooner she had a chance to be just a normal kid again, the easier her emotional recovery would be. It had not taken long at all for her to bond with them and she had already begun calling Kurt "dada" and Blaine "baba". They were loving getting to know her as she got to know them and she quickly took on their mannerisms and characteristics.

Blaine shook his head as he looked over to see Kayleigh in the sandbox with some of the other kids. He couldn't help but think that she was so much like Kurt. She was stubborn and high-strung, intensely emotional at times, but so loving. He laughed at her over exaggerated sense of fashion as she sat gingerly on the wooden edge of the sandbox so as not to muss her dress.

Kurt watched her navigate the play structure at the park, seeing so much of Blaine in her. She was fiercely independent with a maturity far beyond her years. She hid her pain beneath a calm exterior and a smile she showed the world. But when she lost her temper she could muster the force and destruction of a hurricane. It was those times that Blaine would need to step aside and let Kurt soothe her back down. But despite all that, Kurt also saw in her the same playfulness, curiosity and love of life that constantly kept Blaine young. Kurt's biggest hope was that those things would continue to grow as her turmoil diminished.

And her turmoil was evident at night when she thrashed and screamed through nightmares. Kurt and Blaine would take turns sleeping in her room, soothing her all night by rubbing her hair and her back, gently assuring her that she was safe and loved and no one was ever going to hurt her again.

It was the worst the night after visits with her mother. No matter what Kurt and Blaine told Meredith, every other week like clockwork she had a one hour supervised visit with her mother and brother. They didn't take part in those during the early days. Kayleigh's social worker would come pick her up and drop her off. She told them the visits went fine, though Kayleigh would often cry at the end. But she cried leaving Kurt and Blaine too, so it was confusing for everyone.

Court proceeded slowly. Meredith had been right, Kayleigh's mother was not going to give her up without a fight, but Kurt and Blaine were reassured that the chances of her being freed for adoption were good. And throughout it all, Kayleigh continued her visits, slowly getting to know her mother and brother better and better as she grew into herself with Kurt and Blaine. They never talked badly about her mother, even encouraging her love and attachment to her. The idea of her someday going home with her mother killed them, but they didn't want it to hurt Kayleigh if it happened. It was a strange routine they were getting into, but it became routine nonetheless and Kayleigh thrived.

Before they knew it, it was Kayleigh's third birthday. The year would be the best of Kurt and Blaine's lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love!<strong>


	7. From There to Here: Grandfather

**Author's Note**

**Hello readers! I know this story is slow going, but I promise I always keep it in mind when I need a break from the others. I actually wrote this chapter in my head a few months ago but it never made it onto paper, so the words here are not my original, which always make me sad and second guess them, but they are beta Potikanda approved, so I guess I'm good!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I do not own Kurt or Blaine. The other characters in this chapter are all mine!**

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me sooner he was coming?" Kayleigh shouted at Blaine from across the living room, hands on her hips.<p>

Blaine threw a look at Kurt that could only be interpreted as "I told you so" and his glare sprung Kurt into action. Kurt dashed over to his daughter and brushed his fingers through her bright red curls, pulling her into his chest in comfort. "Because we knew you would be upset and we didn't want it interfering with school," Kurt explained calmly, rescuing his husband from her attack. "It was actually my idea to wait to tell you, your father wanted you to know as soon as your grandfather called," he confessed.

She relaxed only slightly as her anger at her father dissipated, but her anxiety continued to soar. She pulled away from Kurt. "I don't want to see him. Or grandmother. I don't want to see either of them!" Her grandparents had visited many times before and she had always enjoyed spending time with her. They were kind, and attentive, spoiling her as grandparents should. They were different from Grandpa Hummel, but she loved them just the same. But knowing how they'd hurt her father changed everything.

Blaine sighed and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to him for his daughter. Kayleigh shuffled over and sat down, afraid she was in trouble. But that was the furthest thing from Blaine's mind. "Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered conspiratorially and Kayleigh nodded. "I don't really want to see them either."

"Then why did you tell them they could come?" she questioned. In Kayleigh's mind, they were liars, pretending to love her when they couldn't possibly have. After all the things they'd done to her father, how could they possibly love the little girl raised by him? She couldn't see them yet, she needed more time to process everything that she had learned; about herself and about her Dad. She wasn't ready to confront them.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt then back to green eyes that would forever reflect his own emotions. Kayleigh may not be his daughter by blood, but his temper ran hot through her veins. He feared what she might say to them now that she knew. He knew it had been coming one day, but he wasn't ready for it. He had tried to tell his father it wasn't a good weekend, but couldn't. "One does not tell Colonel Anderson what he can and cannot do, sweetheart. He doesn't take orders from anyone. He told me they were coming this weekend, so they're coming."

She bowed her head. It was obvious to her that her father was struggling as much as she was and she didn't want to make it any harder on him than it already was. "Ok," she said with resignation. "What time will they be here tomorrow?"

"Probably about ten."

* * *

><p>Kurt took Kayleigh out for a walk Saturday morning before the arrival of Blaine's parents. Hand in hand, they strolled down the streets of Manhattan to Kayleigh's favorite coffee shop, an adorable little café modeled after one in Paris. She ordered a French cruller and a hot chocolate. Kurt, as always, ordered a grande nonfat mocha and a multigrain muffin. They were two peas in a pod and they didn't get to do this often enough. He smiled as she settled on her favorite loveseat in the front corner under a replica of the Eiffel Tower.<p>

Kurt watched her pick at her pastry and blow on her hot chocolate to cool it down. It wouldn't be long before he'd be buying her coffee, and he couldn't believe where the time had gone. It seemed like just yesterday they were dressing her in the most beautiful pink dress Kurt had ever seen, slipping on her little white taffeta shoes and walking her into the courthouse for her adoption. Now as he truly looked at his almost teenage daughter, tight dark jeans and a green baby doll tee, he saw her aging before his very eyes. This weekend would be one of those crossroads for her, from girl to young lady. And Blaine might disagree, his own fear getting in the way, but Kurt felt they had to let her do it her way.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her gently.

She glanced up to look at him, but her face flushed red with emotion and she looked back at her cruller. "How am I supposed to even look at them?" she said softly. Kurt watched her carefully, but kept quiet, giving her time to work through her thoughts, maybe even answer her own questions if she was able. "All this time they made me think they were so much better than my parents. But they aren't. They're exactly the same." She was lost between anger and despair, and the tears came to her eyes but she refused to let them out. "I loved them, you know, but they've been lying to me this whole time. I've heard the things grandfather has said about my mom. All of you think I didn't hear but I did, and I believed him because I thought he was so much better than them. But every word made him nothing more than a hypocrite. How could he do that?"

Lost green eyes shined up at him and Kurt wanted to gather his little girl up in his arms and tell her it was all going to be okay, but she wasn't a little girl anymore and he didn't know if it was going to be okay. "I think you have to ask him, sweetheart. I think you need to say what you need to say. There were differences between what happened to you and the things that happened between Blaine and his Dad, and I think your grandfather holds on to those differences." Kurt looked at her regretfully, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Honestly, I've never talked to him about it. Now, I wish I had."

"Well I'll talk to him about it," she said squaring her shoulders and jutting her chin into the air proudly. "I'm not afraid of him."

"No, I don't suppose you are," Kurt chuckled, clasping her hand adoringly. "Can I ask you one favor though?" Kayleigh looked at him curiously and he continued. "Don't forget the good times you've had with him. He has loved you. He has treated you better than he's treated anyone else in his life. Don't forget that."

Kayleigh bowed her head and thought of her father, all the love he'd missed growing up. She felt bad that she'd been blessed with the love of her grandfather all this time, never knowing that her father had never been allowed the same chance to enjoy it. It made her sad and angry. "I'll remember," she said with determination.

* * *

><p>Blaine paced the floor of the living room, making sure everything in the house was immaculate as he watched the minutes on the clock tick by. 9:41, 9:42, 9:43. His father was precise. If he said they'd be there at ten, they would be there not a minute sooner or later. 9:44. Kurt and Kayleigh had left fifteen minutes ago. Blaine had been okay until then, but the moment they left his heart started racing. It wasn't that he was afraid to be alone with his father. He had crossed that bridge a long time ago, dinner after dinner with his father his junior and senior years of high school. They'd learned how to navigate one another, which conversations were safe, which weren't. The wedding had been a setback. A big setback. But not all that surprisingly, Kayleigh had brought them back together and Blaine actually loved watching his parents with her. And it killed him not only that Kayleigh might lose that but that he might lose that. Since Kayleigh's adoption, there had been joy when his parents came to visit. He'd seen a softness in his father and a determination in his mother that he'd missed throughout his entire childhood. That wasn't to say it didn't hurt. Blaine wished that his father could have been as kind and gentle to him as he was to his granddaughter, but he understood. But now that Kayleigh knew the truth, he knew it wouldn't be the same, and he could see it all come crashing down again.<p>

9:55. He took one last look at his hair, gelling it down one more time. Kurt had laughed at him this morning as Blaine slicked it back the way his father had always preferred it, but Kurt knew better than to try and shake out the curls he so desperately loved. There would be time enough for that later.

9:59. Blaine took a deep breath and reached his hand out for the doorknob, but it didn't stop his heart from nearly beating out of his chest the moment the doorbell rang. With a shaky hand, he opened the door and put on his most cheerful face.

"Hey! Mom, Dad, come on in. Let me take your coats."

Like the gentleman he was raised to be, he helped his mother ease out of her winter coat and hung it for her in the closet. His father handed his own coat over and Blaine hung that as well. He turned to his mother and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you guys could come for a visit," he lied.

"We're happy we could come too, son," Amy Anderson said with a grin, squeezing the man who was no longer her little boy a little harder than she'd intended. It had been too long since they'd seen the kids, maybe six months.

"What brings you guys to New York?" Blaine asked, eyeing his father.

"Conference at the UN," Colonel Anderson answered gruffly, shaking his son's hand.

"Your dad's one of the keynote speakers," Amy continued proudly.

"That's great Dad, really." Blaine shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, noticing his father doing the same as he looked curiously around the room. "Well why don't you have a seat? Can I get you something to drink?"

"Seltzer," the Colonel said as he settled into the couch. "Where's Kayleigh?" Blaine couldn't help but notice that he didn't ask about Kurt as well, but that was par for the course. His husband and his father would never like each other, but it was manageable.

"For you, Mom?" he called, breathing momentarily as he escaped to the kitchen. He filled two glasses with ice, avoiding his father's question.

"Seltzer as well sweetheart, thank you," he heard his mother call. Blaine pulled out the bottled water from the fridge, trying to decide how to tell his parents that their innocent little granddaughter who loved them unconditionally now knew the truth. He nearly spilled the seltzer in his father's glass and shook his head to snap out of it.

Carrying the drinks out, he placed them on top of K&B marble coasters on the coffee table and took a seat in the armchair.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you," Blaine started.

"You and Kurt are breaking up?" the Colonel asked, and Blaine couldn't help but notice the hope in his eyes. His anger roiled, but he filed it away for another day and another time and steadily ignored the comment.

"We had a bit of an incident with Kayleigh the other night." He noticed the panic in both of his parents' eyes and quickly reassured them. "She's fine, the details don't matter, but what's important is…" Blaine looked up at his parents. He caught his mother's brown eyes filling with worry and his father's blue beginning to harden. This was one of the many things he had tried desperately to avoid, but what happened had happened and none of it could be undone. He took a deep breath. "Bottom line is she knows the truth now. About the things her parents did to her in her childhood…and about the things that you did to me in mine."

Silence filled the room as realization hit his parents, then his father exploded with fear running through his veins. "What the hell were you and Kurt thinking?" he bellowed, getting to his feet. "Her own childhood, fine, but you had absolutely no right to bring your mother and me into this. How dare you turn our granddaughter against us!"

"How dare _you_?" came an angry high-pitched voice from the front hall. No one had seen Kayleigh and Kurt return, but the fiery redhead had heard everything her grandfather said and all of the anger and questions she'd had at breakfast came bursting out. Kurt quietly shut the front door behind him. "How dare you lie to me all these years? How dare you pretend to be so much greater than my mom and my brother when you are absolutely no better than them? How dare you treat your own son, the way you did?" She turned to her grandmother, tears only now starting to roll down her face, not for her grandparents but for herself and for the question she hadn't yet gotten the chance to ask her own mother. "And how could you have let him do it?"

"Kayleigh," her heartbroken grandmother protested gently, but the Colonel would hear none of it. He turned incredulously to his son.

"Are you going to let her talk to us this way?" he shouted at Blaine, arm outstretched pointing at the girl.

Blaine said nothing, looking anxiously to Kurt. Kurt wanted desperately to smile and just say "yes" because finally she would be able to say all the things he'd held inside himself for years. But instead he was calm and simply nodded from a few steps behind his daughter. "We will let her say what she needs to say."

The Colonel's glare turned to Kayleigh, and for the first time in her life, she was scared of her grandfather. "Well whatever your fathers say, I will not be spoken to that way young lady," he admonished. Blaine tensed at his father's tone, years of discipline then abuse flashing before his eyes, but when he tried to jump in he found his voice frozen.

But more like her grandfather than she would care to admit, Kayleigh's fear merely fueled her anger and she lashed out. "Who the hell are you to tell me how to act?" she yelled. "You're a hypocrite and a bully. I'll say whatever I damn well please!"

Everything happened very quickly, too quickly for words to make sense in her mind, but her grandfather stepped toward her and she jumped back, caught swiftly by her daddy's soft hand on her shoulder, who squeezed and steered her quickly to her bedroom.

Kurt closed the door at once and he took his trembling daughter in his arms. "I love you more than life itself, you know that?" he whispered, proudly. She nodded against him as her tears flowed and her heart beat quickly in her chest. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't have touched her," Colonel Anderson murmured in shock as he sunk back down onto the couch.<p>

"Wouldn't you have?" Blaine snapped at him, but instantly he saw himself, only days earlier saying nearly the same thing. His vision and his head cleared and Blaine saw not the towering bully that had plagued him during his adolescence, but a sad old man whose family remained terrified of him because of mistakes he hadn't made in over a decade. Slowly, Blaine's voice came back and his heart stopped racing. "I know you wouldn't have, Dad," he soothed and he meant it. In his heart he knew that Kayleigh meant too much to him.

"I love her," the man cried, and Blaine was certain it was the first time he had ever seen his father cry. Mrs. Anderson put a hand on his knee, but he didn't notice, only sobbing into his hands.

Kurt came out of Kayleigh's room and returned to his family. He sat on the arm of Blaine's chair and placed a hand on his husband's shoulder, giving him a kiss on the head as he took in the scene. Kurt was surprised, but strangely satisfied to see the Colonel's tear-stricken face. Seeing the hardened man cry at the threat of losing his granddaughter was the first time Kurt had ever felt sorry for him, and his heart went out to him in a way unlike ever before. Kayleigh was the only person that his father-in-law had loved and never hurt, and suddenly Kurt realized just how scary it must be to possibly lose his one chance at that kind of love and redemption.

"What should I do?" Blaine's father whispered, looking up at his son uneasily.

But Kurt didn't let his better half answer. "Talk to her," he jumped in and Blaine's father's eyes rose to his. They didn't like each other, they never had. The Colonel had hurt Blaine to the very core of his being. Kurt had stolen the Colonel's family out from underneath him and left him alone. But in this moment, they understood that the only thing that mattered was a sad, scared and angry little girl who loved them both very much. Kurt reached down to the coffee table and picked up a scrapbook. "We've been telling her her story. I think there's a very important part of it she needs to hear from you."

Kurt held out the book and their eyes locked for a moment, before the Colonel leaned forward and reached for it. Holding it close to him he nodded and nervously made his way to Kayleigh's door, knocking softly. A small voice was heard and he disappeared inside the room closing the door behind him.

Blaine immediately got up and sat outside Kayleigh's door, his head pressed apprehensively against the wood. Kurt followed and kneeled down, resting his hands on Blaine's knees. "He's not going to hurt her," Kurt promised, and though it seemed an odd thing for him to say, he knew it was true. Blaine though wasn't convinced.

"I just need to make sure," he said softly, his eyes sad but vigilant.

Kurt nodded understandingly and kissed Blaine gently on the lips. "Your mom's pretty worked up. I'm going to take her out for a walk, okay?"

Blaine nodded and focused his attention to the conversation behind the door. It was muffled, but if their voices rose, he'd hear them.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was curled up on her bed, knees to her chest, the pink and green flowers embroidered into the cuffs of her jeans a stark contrast to the multitude of very adult thoughts flowing through her mind. She knew she was out of line with her grandfather and knew she had deliberately provoked him. Was she waiting to see what he would do? Was he really the monster that she now had in her mind, or had he truly changed? If she knew her fathers as well as she thought than she knew that her grandfather would soon be walking through that door and she hoped it was the man that she remembered and loved. She hoped that he could explain away everything that her father had told her and they could all live happily ever after. Because her father had once told her that no matter how life starts, dreams really could come true.<p>

She answered the knock on the door quietly and the Colonel walked into her room alone, shutting the door behind him. She looked up at him, face red, green eyes shining with tears. She wasn't scared and she found that a little strange. Maybe she knew in her heart that he would never hurt her, or maybe she just knew that her father and her daddy would always protect her. But either way, when he softly asked if he could sit on the edge of her bed, she nodded, her eyes following him, never leaving his face.

He looked sad and tired as he settled onto the pink bedspread, and it helped the calm wash over her. Apologies and responsibility for the things he'd done wrong had never been his forte, but the moment demanded it. She demanded it, or else their relationship was irreparable. Children were absolute like that. He'd made that mistake, as well as a hundred more, with Blaine. But he wouldn't make that mistake with Kayleigh.

"I have a lot of regrets in my life," he started, hoping she would listen and she did, her strong eyes never leaving his, looking for every hint of his emotions in his eyes. "Loving you, Kayleigh, was never one of them."

Her small smile fueled him and he continued, putting the scrapbook between them. It was made by Kurt and Blaine, mostly Kurt, and on the cover in cutout letters it read "Kayleigh's Adoption Day".

"Did you know that your dads didn't tell your grandmother and me about you or your adoption until a week before the court date? And even then, your father was adamant that I not go." The Colonel smiled mischievously at her, the look that she was the only one privileged enough to see. He leaned forward and tapped her nose. "But I didn't take no for an answer," he grinned and opened he arms to her. She settled in against his chest as he opened the book for them both to see. "Let me tell you what happened."

* * *

><p>Blaine was brushing and brushing her hair so that it was shiny and tame for the adoption. His nerves betrayed him and Kurt smiled, taking the brush from his hand. "Blaine, she's perfect," he said, tapping his husband on the backside playfully with the brush.<p>

"Daddy, I perfect!" Kayleigh beamed up to Kurt, her eyes shining. "Baba, see my bootiful dress?" she asked Blaine as she spun in circles. It was a pink and white dress fit for a toddler beauty pageant not a court room, but when Kurt took her out shopping and told her she could get whatever she wanted, there was no saying no to her. Besides, Kurt secretly agreed that she looked _bootiful._

Blaine kissed her on her cheek then picked her up and held her in his arms. "You look positively stunning," he assured her, then grabbed his wallet and her bag off the table. "Kurt, are you ready to go?"

Kurt grabbed the camera and his own messenger bag, slinging both across his shoulders. "Do I look bootiful?" he asked teasingly as he wagged his eyebrows at Blaine.

Kurt was dressed in a slick gray suit that hugged him in all the right places and Blaine had to catch his breath when he finally stopped long enough to drink in the full sight of him. "You look positively stunning too," he said, his voice low and wanting as he cupped Kurt's face and kissed him perhaps a little more intimately than he'd meant to with his soon to be daughter in his arms.

"Daddy!" Kayleigh yelled as she giggled and they both pulled away laughing.

"We better go or we are going to be late," Blaine ordered.

They hailed a cab fairly quickly for a Monday morning and nervously chatted until they arrived at the courthouse. Kurt paid and they walked hand in hand inside, checking in with the clerk's office to find their assigned courtroom. They took the elevator to the third floor, carefully navigating the very interesting people that shared the building with them that day. Blaine and Kurt had been there before during the trial where Kayleigh's parents' parental rights were terminated. But this was Kayleigh's first time and her three year old eyes were wide and observant.

And because of that, she noticed them first, yelling "Grandpa! Grandma!" and running to Burt and then Carole as fast as she could. She had met her grandpa and grandma shortly after coming to live with her dads, and between holidays and random trips to Ohio or New York, she had grown to know and love them very quickly. She also knew her social worker who greeted her, but there were two other people she didn't know standing with them.

"Dad," Blaine gasped and his amber eyes flashed with anger. "Mom, what the hell are you guys doing here? I told you not to come," he hissed.

Before Colonel Anderson or Amy could answer, Burt stepped in and gently touched his son-in-law's arm. "Blaine, this is my fault, and it's Kayleigh's special day, so let's keep the anger and dramatics down to a minimum. Why don't we go for a short walk." Blaine just nodded and allowed himself to be led off by Burt, the man who had been more like a father to him since he was 16 years old than his own had ever been.

Colonel Anderson watched his son leave with Burt, then turned his eyes to bright green ones that stared upward at him with amazing curiosity. He found himself unexpectedly drawn to her and knelt down to her level. "You must be Kayleigh," he said gently.

"Baba called you Dad," she said cautiously. "You my grandpa too?"

Kurt knelt down behind her and Colonel Anderson watched her gaze shift with love and trust to his son-in-law. "Yes sweetheart," Kurt told her, eyeing the man in warning. "This is your grandfather and grandmother Anderson."

"I an Anderson too today!" she beamed proudly back at the man and launched herself into his arms. The Colonel could do nothing but laugh and grab a hold of her before she fell. Kurt shook his head in wonder. Since Kayleigh came to live with them, the innocence that still somehow managed to exist inside her never ceased to amaze him.

Amy bent down to her too and gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek. "You're a beautiful Anderson," she told her granddaughter. "I love your pink dress."

"Daddy and I picked it," she giggled, glancing at Kurt. "Today's a special day."

Amy followed the little girl's gaze up to Kurt, and their eyes met before they both watched the Colonel take the little girl's hand and lead her to a bench. "Yes," she said wistfully. "Today's a very special day."

* * *

><p>The adoption was completed in the judge's chambers, no one wanting to be too formal or intimidating for the little girl. Before her fathers, her two sets of grandparents and the social workers, Kayleigh was declared to be Kayleigh Anderson-Hummel and she signed her preschool version of her name on the dotted line with the flashing feather pen to prove it. Then she wiggled the feather under her daddy's nose making him sneeze.<p>

The pictures they took that day graced the pages of the adoption album Kurt put together as the Anderson's visited for the first time since the engagement party. Neither Kurt nor Blaine could believe it, but Kayleigh absolutely adored her grandfather and the man they saw before their eyes was someone that neither had ever met before. Something had shifted in him as he laughed and played and even dressed up with the little girl and the transformation both enchanted and troubled Blaine. For way too many years, Blaine had sought that kind of love and approval from his father and he was so thankful that Kayleigh had awoken it in him. But it broke his heart to see before his eyes the childhood he had missed.

On the day they left, Blaine pulled Colonel Anderson aside. His eyes swimming with emotion, unable to even look at his father, he apologized. "I was wrong," he said. "To not invite you to the adoption. I'm glad Burt did."

A knot formed in his chest and he cleared his throat of the pain that constricted it, then the Colonel placed a gentle hand on his father's arm. "No, son. I was wrong. For every time I hurt you, Blaine. And I mean that. _Every_ time," he emphasized. "What I did, it was never right. And you didn't deserve it." Blaine stood quiet, in shock, barely able to believe what he was hearing. He looked at the little girl who bounced around Kurt singing for her grandmother before they left and he shook his head. "It breaks my heart to know that someone once hurt her," he said than turned back to Blaine. "If anyone did to her what I did to you…" tears formed in his eyes, unable to continue. Blaine didn't know what to do so he reached out and hugged his father as the man hid silent sobs in Blaine's shoulder away from where anyone else could see. When his tears slowed, he looked up at his son. "Please don't tell her," he whispered. "Promise you won't let her know the way I was. I don't ever want her to look at me as if I were the monster that hurt her."

Blaine wasn't thinking, his mind was in a fog. But all he wanted to do right then was please his father and do what he thought at the time was right, so he wiped his own tears away and made the promise.

They took one more picture, the Anderson family, and hugged goodbye until next time.

* * *

><p>"Loving you taught me a lot of things, Kayleigh," her grandfather continued as they got to the end of her adoption scrapbook. "It taught me how wrong I had been with Blaine all of his years. I know he looks at the relationship I have with you and wishes that I could have been there for him in the same way, loved him as well as I do you. I know it breaks his heart. It breaks mine too. I hurt him, in so many ways, and I broke what could have been between us. But I vowed that day, when you took my name, that I would not make the same mistake twice."<p>

"You didn't," she said, curling up with a teddy bear that he had once given her a long time ago. "I've loved you since the day I met you I think. But here's the thing Grandfather. Dad has too and he's never stopped. That's why it hurts so much." She paused, watching him, looking to see if he believed her. "It isn't too late to fix it."

Her grandfather looked at her resigned and shook his head. "Yes, sweetheart, it is."

But she stood stubbornly. "No, it's not. I know my Dad and he is right behind that door waiting. And he's waiting for you tell him you love him, and he's waiting for you to truly say the words _I'm sorry_ because I don't think you ever have." She took his hand, her small delicate fingers in his large calloused hands and she squeezed in reassurance. "Maybe I'm wrong, but it's all I want to hear from my Mom."

"I am sorry, Kayleigh," he said brushing his fingers though her hair softly. "I'm sorry I ever hurt your Dad. And that hurting him hurt you. I didn't know."

"Well, you know now," she said firmly and he smiled at her. "And now that you know, you have to make it right." She may not be related by blood, but she was his granddaughter through and through.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you so much for sticking with me. I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas. What are you wondering about in Kayleigh's life, or in Kurt or Blaine's history? **


End file.
